Idol
by Vanelfshawol
Summary: [Chap 5 Update] Kisah hidup Kim Kibum, seorang fanboy dari idol bernama Choi Siwon. SiBum. BoysLove. OOC. My First FF here!
1. Chapter 1

**Idol**

Author : VanELFShawol

Length : Chaptered

Rating : PG-15/T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort(?), Yaoi

Cast : SiBum (Siwon Super Junior X Kibum Super Junior)

Warning :** OOC and** **THIS IS A YAOI/BOYxBOY FANFICTION**

Summary : Idol, Sosok yang begitu sempurna. Idol, Sosok yang sepertinya tak mungkin diraih orang biasa. Idol, Sosok yang dekat di hati fansnya namun sebenarnya jauh. Idol, adakah kesempatan untuk menjadi miliknya? Kisah hidup Kim Kibum, seorang fanboy dari idol bernama Choi Siwon.

Disclaimer : SiBum bukan milik saya, namun cerita ini milik saya dan murni imajinasi saya..

-HAPPY READING-

_Idol, Sosok yang begitu sempurna..._

_Idol, Sosok yang sepertinya tak mungkin diraih orang biasa..._

_Idol, Sosok yang dekat di hati fansnya namun sebenarnya jauh..._

_Idol, adakah kesempatan untuk menjadi miliknya..?_

* * *

_Author's POV_

"Ya, guest kita kali ini adalah seorang namja yang sangat tampan, CHOI SIWON!"

Namja berkacamata itu hanya duduk dan menatap lurus ke arah TV di kamarnya. Tatapannya terus tertuju kepada guest acara itu, memandang choi siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namja itu mengikuti acara itu sampai akhir. Setelah acara itu berakhir, namja berkacamata tersebut beranjak mematikan TV-nya dan menghela nafas.

"haah, idol..."

Namja itu berbaring di kasurnya dan berguling kesana kemari. Kemudian ia menarik gulingnya dan memeluknya. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Idol, sosok yang begitu sempurna..."

"Kibummie, makanan sudah siap!"

Suara teriakan dari yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke ruang makan tempat keluarnya telah menunggunya. Terlihatlah kedua orang tuanya dan yeodongsaengnya, Kim Saehee.

Kibum menarik kursi makannya dan duduk disebelah dongsaengnya. Kibum mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan masakan eomma-nya. Tak lama kemudian, nasi di mangkuk kibum sudah habis dimakannya.

"Aku sudah selesai.."

Kibum beranjak dan mencuci piring yang dipakainya. Setelah selesai mencuci piring, kibum mengambil mantelnya dan keluar dari rumahnya yang hangat. Kibum menatap keluar rumahnya. Salju telah turun, jelas saja sekarang sudah bulan Desember. Meski begitu dia tetap saja keluar.

Kibum menuju halte bus di dekat rumahnya. Dia duduk disana dan menunggu bus datang. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah bus berhenti dan kibum menaikinya. Tujuan Kibum? Hmm, bus yang ditumpangi kibum berhenti di depan sebuah toko CD yang cukup besar di kota tempat tinggalnya itu.

_Kibum's POV_

Halo, aku Kim Kibum, tidak ada yang spesial dariku. Seorang mahasiswa, tidak menarik, itulah aku. Soal aku tampan atau tidak, aku lebih suka dinilai orang. Mungkin otakku yang kata orang-orang cerdas ini adalah nilai plus ku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di toko CD. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah CD yang dipajang di toko ini.

'Choi Siwon'

Itu nama penyanyi yang tertulis di cover CD tersebut. Jangan lupakan wajah tampannya yang terpampang jelas di covernya dan aihh Siwon berpose terbilang cukup...yahh. Aku mengambil CD itu dan menatapnya sebentar. Bisa dipastikan mukaku mulai memerah sekarang. Aku menuju kasir untuk membayar CD itu. Sang kasir yang melihat wajahku yang memerah terheran-heran.

"Are you okay sir?" (Apa kau baik-baik saja tuan?)

"I—I'm okay.." (A—aku baik-baik saja..)

"Here is your CD, thank you, please come again.." (Ini CD anda, terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali..)

"you're welcome.." (Sama-sama)

Sebenarnya begini, aku Siwonest atau fans-nya Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon adalah seorang idol di korea selatan. Aku memang orang korea, tetapi aku tinggal di Los Angeles, cukup jauh dari Idolku. Aku kembali menuju halte bus dan pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan menyetel CD tersebut. Terdengarlah suara Siwon yang begitu lembut. Aku suka mendengar suaranya. Siwon tidak hanya jago menyanyi, dia juga ahli dalam hal akting, dance, modeling dan lain-lain. Selain wajahnya yang tampan dan bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus, dia juga religius. Oh, jangan lupakan kekayaannya.

Siwon benar-benar sempurna. Aku hanya satu dari beribu-ribu fans-nya dari seluruh dunia. Bagaikan sebutir pasir di pantai. Hanya dengan mendengar nyanyiannya, melihat wajahnya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku mencintainya. Tunggu, mencintainya? Ya, aku menyukainya. Terserah kalian mau berkomentar apa, karena sebuah alasan aku ini gay dan..keluargaku kecuali Saehee tidak tahu hal ini.

Aku terdiam mendengar melodi dari CD itu. Idol itu...dengan sebuah fanservice, dia mampu membuat fans merasa dekat dengannya, padahal secara fisik mereka sangatlah jauh. Siwon di korea dan aku di Los Angeles. Padahal idol dan fans sama-sama manusia, entah kenapa rasanya kami berada dalam derajat yang berbeda.

Haah, akhir-akhir ini itulah yang kupikirkan. Aku merutuki diriku yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang idol. Aku yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya ini mau mendapatkan mahluk yang sempurna? Sepertinya tidak mungkin sekali. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin Choi Siwon mau berpacaran dengan namja. Pastilah dia lebih memilih yeoja cantik. Tidak sedikit fans-nya yang cantik bukan? Aku hanya sebutir pasir, aku bisa apa?

Semisal aku berkorban untuknya, akankah dia ingat padaku? Kurasa tidak mungkin. Memang, fans itu berharga untuk seorang idol. Tetapi, sebutir pasir yang hilang di pantai, tidak akan mempengaruhi keindahan pantai tersebut bukan?

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal. Butiran-butiran bening itu mulai mengalir di kedua pipiku. Aish, aku ini namja tetapi mudah sekali menangis. Aku menangis cukup lama hingga kulihat jam di dindingku telah menunjukkan pukul 9.00 malam. Aku mengantuk dan kupemjamkan mataku hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

* * *

_TOK TOK_

"Kibummie, sudah bangun?"

Suara ketukan di pintu membangunkanku. Dengan tampang baru-bangun-tidur-ku, aku membuka pintu dan terlihatlah eomma yang sudah berpakaian rapih. Hmm, ada apa dengan eomma? Memang, eomma selalu terlihat rapih, tetapi yang kumaksud rapih kali ini adalah, eomma yang terlihat sudah siap untuk berpergian, padahal sekarang baru jam 7.00 pagi.

"Waeyo eomma?"

"bergegaslah mandi dan bersiap-siap, maaf kalau ini terlalu mendadak, kita harus pindah ke korea mulai hari ini, harabeoji-mu tiba-tiba sakit, ahjussi-mu terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusnya."

Mwo? Harabeoji sakit? Mudah-mudahan beliau baik-baik saja. Aku langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, termasuk packing—dengan kecepatan super—dan segalanya.

* * *

"_Attention plase, all Korean airline passangers please get ready"_

"Kibum-oppa, jangan melamun, pesawat kita sudah akan berangkat.."

Sebuah panggilan dari Saehee sukses mengagetkanku. Aku segera menyeret koperku dan membawakan barang yeodongsaeng tercintaku ini. Kasihan kalau Saehee harus membawa barang yang berat. Setelah appa menyerahkan tiket kami, aku dan keluargaku masuk ke dalam pesawat, mencari tempat duduk masing-masing dan duduk. Aku duduk disebelah Saehee, diseberangnya ada kedua orangtuaku.

Aku memilih duduk di sebelah jendela dan memandang keluar. Aku senang melakukan ini, entah mengapa. Aku mengeluarkan mp3 player-ku dan mulai mendengarkan lagu, sedangkan Saehee membaca majalahnya dan pesawat mulai lepas landas. Playlist-ku? Tentu saja lagu Siwon.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Siwon, sebentar lagi aku akan menginjakkan kaki dan menghirup udara yang sama dengannya. Memikirkan ini terkadang membuatku bahagia. Terdengar bodoh memang. Padahal aku sudah mengetahuinya. Meski aku di korea sekali pun, aku tidak mungkin bisa bertemu Siwon dengan mudahnya. Idol selalu dijaga dengan ketat bukan?

Sekarang aku mulai mempertanyakan bahwa otakku ini memang pintar—seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang—atau otakku ini jauh lebih bodoh dari orang dengan IQ rendah? Otakku ini terus mengharapkan untuk bertemu—bahkan menyentuh—sosok yang tidak mungkin kutemui. Babo! Kim Kibum, sebaiknya kau cepat kembali dari khayalanmu dan menghadapi dunia nyata yang cukup menyedihkan ini. Aku harus bisa melupakan Siwon atau aku harus rela menyandang status _single_ seumur hidupku karena mengharapkannya.

Aku menekan tombol next di mp3 player-ku. Terputarlah lagu Siwon yang yahhh, cukup membuat semangat. Setidaknya dengan lagu ini, aku bisa mengakhiri adegan galauku. Aku mulai menguap. Ternyata setelah fase galau, aku memasuki fase aku-ingin-tidur. Lagu Siwon yang kuputar hanya berefek pada galauku saja, tidak dengan rasa tenangku karena lagu Siwon. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai mencoba untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Semoga saja saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah sampai di Seoul.

* * *

"_Attention to all passangers, we have arrived at Icheon International Airport on 2.00 p.m KST. You can now take off your seatbelt. Thank you for flying with us. We hope you enjoy the flight."_

Aku merenggangkan badanku, perjalanan selama 11 jam ini cukup melelahkan. Aku melepas sabuk pengamanku dan kemudian mengatur jam ku. Waktu di Los Angeles dengan Korea berbeda. Aku mencoba mengambil tasku dan tas Saehee. Kami tidak langsung keluar. Setelah di pesawat cukup sepi—setidaknya tidak terlalu sesak—kami mulai mengangkat barang kami masing-masing.

Aku hanya melakukan hal-hal yang selayaknya dilakukan orang ketika berada di bandara. Setelah semua prosesnya selesai, kami segera menuju keluar. Ternyata ahjussi yang tinggal serumah dengan harabeoji menjemput kami. Aku hanya memandang kota Seoul saja, tidak banyak yang kulakukan.

Mobil kami melewati depan gedung SBS, menurut jadwal yang kudapat, seharusnya Siwon sedang berada disini. Dan itu bisa kukonfirmasi dengan melihat siwonest yang baru saja sampai dan membawa banner Siwon. Berarti sekarang ini, jarakku dan Siwon dekat sekali eoh? Ingin rasanya aku turun dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam gedung SBS, tetapi aku yakin aku akan menjadi kibum panggang jika aku melakukan hal itu. Apalagi jika kedua orangtuaku tahu bahwa aku memiliki sedikit penyimpangan.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai dirumah harabeoji yang tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil, tetapi cukup untuk ditinggali kami semua. Tentang rumahku di Los Angeles, kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk menyewakannya.

"Kibum-ah.."

"Ne ahjussi?"

"Kamarmu ada dilantai dua, tepatnya disebelah kamar Saehee, barang-barang kalian mungkin akan sampai beberapa hari lagi, jadi bersabarlah dan biasakan dirimu.."

"Aku mengerti ahjussi.."

"Mungkin keadaan di korea akan cukup berbeda dari L.A. dan..oh ya, cobalah cari data mengenai universitas di korea. Kau masih harus melanjutkan sekolahmu bukan?"

"Baiklah.."

"Beritahu aku bila kau sudah menemukan universitas yang kau inginkan, persiapkan juga untuk test-nya.."

"Ne ahjussi, aku akan ke kamarku dulu.."

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Terdengar suara musik dari kamar Saehee, sepertinya dia sudah disana. Terpampang tulisan nama 'Kibum' dengan bentuk yang manis tergantung di pintu kamarku. Pasti yang memasangnya adalah eomma. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mulai mengamatinya. Kamarku ini cukup simple. Hanya terdapat 1 meja belajar, 1 tempat tidur, 1 lemari pakaian dan juga karpet yang digelar dilantai kayu itu.

Aku mulai membereskan pakaian-pakaian dan barang-barangku yang kubawa—seperti laptop dan buku. Oh tidak lupa juga dengan poster Siwon extra besar yang kubawa. Kubuka poster Siwon yang sudah kugulung itu dan kutempelkan di dinding tepat di atas tempat tidurku. Aku tersenyum menatap poster itu. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku belum mandi sedari tadi. Kuambil baju-baju dan peralatan mandiku. Kamar mandinya hanya terletak di seberang kamarku.

* * *

Jam dinding di kamarku menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, belum terlalu malam untuk keluar dan aku bosan berdiam di kamar. Mungkin ada baiknya aku melihat-lihat ke sekitar, mudah-mudahan saja aku tidak tersesat. Aku turun ke bawah dan melihat ahjussi yang sedang menonton TV, tetapi aku tidak melihat kedua orangtuaku dan harabeoji.

"Ahjussi, dimana eomma dan appa?"

"Tadi mereka membawa harabeoji-mu ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kondisinya."

"Oh, ahjussi, aku ingin keluar sebentar.."

"Ne, hati-hati kibum-ah, kau punya nomor telepon rumah ini kan? Jika terjadi apa-apa telepon saja dan jangan pulang terlalu malam arra?"

"Arraseo.."

Aku meraih mantelku yang kugantung dan pergi keluar. Di L.A dan Korea sama saja, masih turun salju. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu mau kemana. Aku hanya berkeliling di sekitar perumahan tempat keluargaku tinggal. Di dekat rumah kami ada taman bermain eoh? Aku melihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang bermain dengan cerianya disana. Hal ini membuatku tersenyum.

Aku duduk di bangku taman tersebut dan mengeluarkan HP-ku. Daripada aku terus berjalan tanpa arah, ada baiknya aku mencari tahu tentang unversitas di dekat sini. Aku membuka browser di HP-ku. Apa kata kunci yang harus kumasukkan? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang universitas di sini. Tapi, tunggu...

'_Inha University'_

Inha, universitas tempat siwon berkuliah bukan? Aku mengetikkan kata itu dan seketika munculnya beragam informasi tentang universitas tersebut, termasuk alamatnya. Dan sepertinya aku sudah bisa memberitahu ahjussi tentang keputusanku soal universitas.

* * *

Aku melihat ke sekitar kota seoul dari jendela bus yang kutumpangi ini. Setelah memastikan letak Inha, aku langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana dan mencari informasi. Aku sudah beberapa saat di bus ini, seharusnya sebentar lagi akan sampai di Incheon—letak Inha University.

Benar saja, sekitar 10 menit kemudian, aku sampai di terminal yang terletak di dekat Inha. Aku turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju depan Inha. Aku hanya bisa menatap takjub gedung universitas yang—menurutku—besar itu. Beberapa mahasiswa berlalu lalang dan mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang hanya berdiri di depan universitas itu. Aku ingin melihat ke dalam universitas itu, apakah boleh?

"Jeogiyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita dewasa yang terlihat bingung melihat tingkah bodohku. Aku merasa malu mendapati diriku seperti ini. Mungkin lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini.

"Joesonghamnida..."

"Ah, berhenti, saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa, saya seorang dosen disini, Kim Haneul imnida, apa anda mahasiswa baru?"

"Aniyo, aku..."

"Apa kamu bingung tentang tempat ini? Ayo saya tunjukkan!"

"A..."

Dosen muda itu menarik tanganku. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti ini. Yah, memang benar bahwa aku ingin melihat-lihat Inha, tetapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Aihh, ya sudahlah aku anggap saja ini keberuntungan.

Aku diajak berkeliling di sekitar universitas. Wow, hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku. Mungkinkah aku bisa masuk ke universitas sehebat ini? Kemudian kami sampai di depan ruangan yang lumayan besar. Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang sepertinya sedang belajar akting.

"Ini ruangan untuk jurusan seni teater, tempatku mengajar. Sebenarnya hari ini sudah libur, tetapi murid-muridku ingin berlatih akting."

Eh?

Apa? Seni teater? Bukankah Siwon mahasiswa jurusan seni teater? Jadi...pasti dia pernah menginjakkan kakinya disini. Bahagia, itulah yang kurasakan. Bisa menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang pernah didatangi Siwon sebelumnya itu memiliki sensasi tersendiri. Aku melirik-lirik ke sekitar dan tidak mendapati sosok Choi Siwon. Ah, dia kan idol, tidak mungkin dia sesering itu kesini kan?

Beberapa menit kemudian kami berhenti di depan gedung Inha—selesai berkeliling disini. Aku hanya terdiam sedari tadi, tidak tahu harus berbicara seperti apa.

"Ah, saya baru ingat, namamu siapa?"

"Kim Kibum imnida.."

"Jadi, anda murid dari jurusan apa?"

_DEG_. Uh-oh...

"Erm...Maaf Kim Haneul-ssi, saya bukan mahasiswa disini..."

"Mwo? Ja—jadi kau bukan mahasiswa disini?"

"Maaf.."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Kim Kibum-ssi?"

"Aku..hanya ingin melihat gedung universitas ini saja karena aku ehm...berpikir untuk masuk kesini..."

"Ah, begitukah? Baguslah! kau benar-benar ingin masuk ke universitas ini? Ini.."

Haneul-ssi menyerahkanku kartu namanya. Aku hanya menerimanya. Disana tertulis nama dan nomor teleponnya.

"Kalau kau berminat, hubungi saya, saya memang hanya dosen, tetapi saya dapat memberitahukanmu beberapa informasi tentang Inha.."

"Ne, kamshamnida.."

Aku membungkukkan badanku dan segera meninggalkan universitas itu. Sekarang sudah pukul 6.30 sore, sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Aku tidak ingin membuat ahjussi khawatir karena aku terlambat pulang.

* * *

"Aku pulang"

"Oh, Kibum-ah, kau sudah pulang.."

Sosok eomma yang sedang memakai celemek menyambutku. Sepertinya eomma sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Saehee terlihat membantu eomma membereskan ruang makan. Kau bisa melihat ruang makan sesaat setelah kau masuk ke rumah ini, karena memang disatukan dengan ruang tamu. Sedangkan appa, ahjussi, dan harabeoji tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Ne, dimana appa, ahjussi dan haraboeji?"

"Mereka semua sedang di kamar harabeoji.."

"Hm.."

Aku melepas sepatu dan jaketku. Segera saja aku membantu eomma dan Saehee membereskan meja makan. Melihat diriku yang membantu mereka, eomma memutuskan untuk kembali memasak di dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, eomma menaruh masakannya di meja makan. Terlihat enak seperti biasanya. Tanpa memanggil appa, ahjussi dan harabeoji, kami memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu. Eomma bilang, mereka sedang ada urusan yang entah apa itu. Setelah makan, kami tidak langsung membereskan makanannya seperti biasa dan berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Eomma, bagaimana keadaan harabeoji?"

"Syukurlah keadaan harabeojimu telah membaik Kibum-ah dan sore tadi kau pergi kemana kibum-ah?"

"Ke daerah Incheon.."

"Untuk apa kau kesana kibum-oppa?" kali ini Saehee yang bertanya

"Hanya mengecek universitas Inha, aku ingin bersekolah disana.."

"Inha? Tidak mudah untuk masuk ke sana, Kibum-oppa.."

"Benar Kibum-ah, tapi kau menentukan pilihan yang bagus, besok kita coba untuk ke sana, persiapkan untuk test-mu.."

"Ne, eomma.."

Kami mulai membereskan meja makan setelah pembicaraan singkat itu. Setelah selesai mencuci piring, aku naik dan masuk ke kamarku. Untuk? Tidur, aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini. Mungkin efek perjalanan dari L.A ke Seoul.

* * *

_The next day, Inha University, 12.00 p.m. KST_

Aku sedang mengerjakan test masuk. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku melaksanakan test masuk dengan murid-murid baru yang akan masuk ke sini di awal musim semi. Hanya saja, karena aku sama sekali bukan murid yang baru lulus SMA dan ingin masuk ke perguruan tinggi, eomma meminta agar test-ku dimajukan. Soal test-nya tidak terlalu sulit—menurutku—hampir semua pernah kupelajari. Sekedar info, aku mengambil jurusan seni teater. Alasannya simple, karena siwon adalah mahasiswa seni teater.

1 jam kemudian, semua test telah selesai aku kerjakan. Soal test-ku langsung di periksa dan itu membutuhkan sedikit waktu. Mungkin sekitar sore ini aku baru bisa mendapatkan hasilnya. Aku dan eomma memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah ahjussi, tidak baik meninggalkan harabeoji dan Saehee sendirian dalam waktu yang lama. Kebetulan appa dan ahjussi memiliki urusan hari ini.

_CLECK_

Pintu rumahku—atau rumah ahjussi—terbuka. Terlihatlah Saehee yang menyambut kami dengan senyuman manisnya. Ada juga harabeoji yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Sepertinya keadaannya memang sudah sedikit membaik, baguslah. Namun, kedua orang tuaku tetap memutuskan untuk tinggal di korea karena merasa lebih baik untuk tinggal dan menjaga harabeoji sebab ahjussi memang sibuk bekerja. Yah, meski appa juga sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan milik ahjussi.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan menyalakan laptop. Beruntung di rumah ahjussi terdapat fasilitas wi-fi. Segera saja aku meng-double click icon browser dan membuka twitter. Kumasukkan username dan password twitter-ku. Tak banyak yang kulakukan hanya membuka timeline beberapa account fanbase. Foto-foto siwon yang mereka post benar-benar membuatku tersenyum. Tampannya idolku yang satu ini. _ Fanboying memang seru hahaha.

Aku membuka tab baru di browser ku dan mengakses situs youtube. Iseng-iseng saja aku menonton video-video Siwon yang terkadang membuatku tertawa geli. Aku kembali membuka tab baru, kuketikkan adress web tempat biasa aku membaca fanfiction. Aku mulai membaca fanfiction Siwon.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Aku sudah ber-fanboying ria selama 2 jam hahaha. Bagi seorang fans, fanboying/fangirling memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri.

"Kibum-ah, turunlah, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan!"

"Ne, tunggu sebentar!"

Panggilan dari eomma sukses menghentikan niatku untuk lanjut ber-fanboying ria. Aku segera menutup browser-ku dan mematikkan laptop-ku. Setelah menyimpan laptop-ku di tempat yang seharusnya, aku segera turun ke bawah dan menemui eomma.

"Wae eomma?"

"Universitas Inha baru saja menelepon, mereka memberitahukan hasil test-mu"

Hasil test-ku?

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Selamat Kibum-ah, kau berhasil.."

JINJA?! Aku berhasil masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Siwon. Dengan begini, semoga saja aku bisa bertemu atau bahkan menjadi temannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, kata mereka, kau bisa mulai sekolah saat tahun ajaran baru. Karena mereka sudah memasuki masa liburan.."

"Arraseo.."

Aku tak sabar untuk segera belajar di Inha. Mudah-mudahan aku dapat bertemu dengan Siwon. Meski aku tahu, tidak akan semudah itu bertemu dengan seorang idol.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N :

Annyeong haseyo. Ini FF pertamaku disini ^^ maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau typo. Thanks buat yang udah mau baca. Dimohon kritik dan sarannya hehehe. Mind giving me some review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Idol (Part 2)**

Warn : **OOC, BL, **(maybe) **Typo(s)**

Pairing : **SiBum **(SiwonXKibum), **Slight!Prince ManagerXSiwon**

New Cast : Ryeowook as Kibum's Friend

A/N :

Halo, saya kembali lagi dengan part 2-nya ^^ Mian update-nya lama. _ thanks sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah review di part 1. Masukan-masukan kalian cukup membantu saya untuk ngembangin FF ini. Semoga part 2-nya ga ngecewain deh hehehe ^^

Oh iya, ini memang bukan FF pertama saya, FF pertama saya di post di WP-ku (mykpopstory . wordpress . com) Tapi, ini FF BL pertama saya dan ini FF pertama yang di post di ffn ^^ maaf kalau ada yang misunderstanding.

-HAPPY READING-

* * *

_Kibum's POV_

Annyeong haseyo, aku masih Kim Kibum yang sedang menunggu hari-hari kuliahnya di Inha dimulai. Saat ini, aku sedang melakukan salah satu hobiku, yep, fanboying. Tak lupa juga mencari jadwal idol/bias-ku. Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidak berteriak histeris karena yahh, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Choi Siwon. Bagiku, berteriak histeris sama dengan mengundang perhatian orang tuaku, mengundang perhatian sama saja dengan meminta untuk menjadi Kibum panggang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kedua orangtuaku tahu aku ini mengidolakan seorang namja.

"Pfft..."

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, membungkam mulut bandelku ini. Menyedihkan memang. Sekarang sudah jam 3 siang, ini sudah ehm, 4 jam ehm, aku berfanboying ria. Aku memutuskan untuk segera mematikan laptopku. Ada baiknya bila aku mengistirahatkan mata minus-ku ini. Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku. Sebenarnya banyak yang bisa kulakukan sekarang ini karena semua barangku sudah di kirimkan dari L.A.

Pandanganku tertuju pada rak yang terletak di pojok sebelah kiri kamarku, sejajar dengan meja belajarku—sedangkan yang disebelah kanan adalah tempat tidurku. Rak tersebut berisi DVD drama Siwon dan buku-bukukku. Drama ya? Aku jadi teringat kepada script dramaku yang belum sempat kuselesaikan di universitasku dulu—karena aku harus mendadak pindah. Aku bangun dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju rak tersebut.

Aku mengeluarkan folder-ku—yang berisi dokumen-dokumen atau sesuatu yang kuanggap penting—dan mengambil script yang masih kusimpan dengan baik itu. Ceritanya simple, hanya berisi tentang kisah persahabatan di sekolah. Bagaimana para sahabat itu menghadapi konflik-konflik yang ada. Aku berperan sebagai seorang murid pindahan dari Korea. Kata salah satu temanku, aku cocok dengan peran itu karena tampangku yang benar-benar asia ini. Hahaha.

Meski ini baru 2 minggu setelah aku pindah ke korea, aku merasa rindu juga dengan teman-temanku di sana. Mungkin ini yang mereka bilang home sick eoh? Aku membuka halaman pertama. Ada dialogku disana. Aku berdiri di depan cermin yang berada di dekat lemari bajuku. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan aku mengatur ekspresiku.

"_...Good afternoon, my name is Kim Kibum, I'm a new student here, please take care of me.."_ (Selamat siang, namaku Kim Kibum, aku murid baru disini, mohon bantuannya..)

Itu dialog pertama yang kuucapkan. Seru sekali berlatih akting seperti ini. Meski terkadang aku terlihat seperti orang aneh karena aku berbicara sendiri di depan cermin hahaha. Yah, akting bisa di bilang salah satu hobiku. Cita-cita tidak berbeda jauh dengan Siwon, aku ingin menjadi aktor, begitu pula dia. Perbedaannya hanya, cita-citanya telah tercapai sedangkan aku...belum. Terkadang aku berpikir, mungkinkah aku bisa berdiri di tempat yang setara dengan Siwon?

* * *

"Bagaimana Kibum? Sudah terbiasa disini?"

"Lumayan..."

"Maaf ya, gara-gara harbeoji, kalian semua harus pindah ke korea, kau pasti merindukan susasana di L.A.."

"Gwaenchana harabeoji.."

Saat ini aku sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga bersama harabeoji. Saat ini hanya tinggal kami berdua di sini. Tidak ada salahnya bila aku menemani harabeoji menonton berita di sore ini. Meski aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku percaya bahwa beliau orang yang baik.

"Kau..sudah punya yeojachingu?"

Eh?

Aku terdiam sejenak. Jawabannya sudah pasti tidak dan sampai kapan pun akan tetap tidak, harabeoji. Aku tidak mungkin memiliki yeojachingu, tetapi...ehm, namjachingu..? maafkan bila aku mengecewakanmu.

"...Belum.."

"Aigoo, benarkah? Masa tidak ada yeoja yang tertarik dengan cucuku yang tampan ini eoh?"

"hahaha, aku tidak setampan itu harabeoji..."

Candaan harabeoji sukses membuatku tertawa. Yeoja yang mengejarku sebenarnya ada, tetapi aku menolak mereka semua. Apakah wajahku memang setampan itu? Sambil mengobrol kami kembali menonton TV.

"Kau memutuskan untuk berkuliah di Inha?"

"Ne.."

"Kau pintar memilih, cucu dari teman harabeoji juga bersekolah disana, Inha memang universitas yang bagus.."

"Jinja?"

"Ne, dia satu jurusan denganmu, kalau tidak salah, umur kalian juga hampir sama, tetapi haraboeji lupa namanya..."

"hm.."

Kira-kira, siapa yang dimaksud harabeoji ya?

* * *

_1 week later..._

Aku berkali-kali merapihkan penampilanku. Aku mengenakan baju turtle neck bewarna hitam dan celana jeans. Apa aku sudah terlihat bagus? Jika kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku sampai seperti ini, itu semua karena hari ini hari pertamaku bersekolah di Inha. Yah, kan tidak mungkin aku berpenampilan dengan tidak bagus. Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan Siwon? Yahh, khayalanku memang terlalu tinggi.

"Kibum-ah, apa kau sudah selesai?!"

"Ne eomma!"

Eomma sudah meneriakiku seperti itu. Sebaiknya aku segera turun. Aku mengambil tas-ku dan melirik diriku di cermin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aigoo, cepat berangkat kibum-ah, ini uang bulananmu.."

"Kamshamnida.."

Aku mengambil uang dari eomma dan berpamitan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30. Seharusnya aku masih 'aman'. Segera saja aku menuju halte bus dan menunggu beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah bus dengan jurusan menuju incheon pun datang. Aku naik dan duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong di bus ini. Pagi hari memang menyibukkan.

Aku berkeliling di sekitar Inha untuk mencari kantor dosen. Universitas Inha memang termasuk besar, tidak heran bila aku sekarang erm..tersesat. Dosenku adalah Haneul songsaenim. Untunglah aku sudah kenal dengannya. Sebaiknya aku bertanya kepada mahasiswa disini saja. Akan memakan waktu lama jika aku terus diam dan berjalan bagai orang bodoh.

"Jeogiyo, apa anda tahu dimana kantor dosen?"

Aku bertanya kepada seorang mahasiswa yang sedang sendiri. Wajahnya sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Tubuhnya juga kecil. Bila kukaitkan dengan dunia yaoi, dia tipikal uke. Oke, sepertinya jiwa yaoi(?)ku kambuh. Sebut saja aku fujoshi—yang juga seorang gay. Aku men-ship Siwon dengan managernya, Junghoon. OTP-ku memang tidak terlalu lazim hahaha. Aku menyukai mereka begitu saja, tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Ah, murid barukah, akan sulit bila menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, mau kuantarkan?"

"Ne, maaf merepotkan.."

"Gwaenchana.."

Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Benar-benar tipikal uke! #plakk Oke, maafkan soal yang itu. Tapi, di mataku, tetap senyum Siwon lah yang termanis. Dan...sekali lagi, maaf jiwa fanboy-ku kambuh. Dia mengantarkanku ke kantor dosen. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi di antara kami, karena aku tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara kepada orang yang baru kutemui.

"...um, Kim Ryeowook imnida, namamu siapa?"

"Kim Kibum imnida.."

"Kau masuk jurusan mana Kibum-ssi?"

"Seni teater..."

"Dosenmu?"

"Kim Haneul-songsaenim.."

"Sama denganku eoh? hehehe.."

Sepertinya temanku bertambah satu eoh? Baguslah kau begitu! Aku membalas senyum manis Ryeowook—dengan senyumku. Erm, mengapa sekarang ia mengamatiku?

"Senyummu manis, ehehehe.."

"Kamshamnida, kau juga..."

"Ah, tidak juga..."

Kami tertawa. Benarkah senyumku manis? Aku tidak pernah mengamati diriku hahaha. Ternyata jarak ke kantor dosen lumayan jauh. Aku tersesat sampai ke ujung gedung rupanya. Setelah naik ke lantai 2, kantor dosen sudah terlihat. Kim Kibum, sepertinya kau memang agak bodoh karena tersesat disini...aish! Padahal hanya semudah itu menemukan kantor dosen. Aku segera masuk ke kantor dosen dan menghampiri Haneul-songsaenim. Ah itu dia, mejanya di pojok kanan.

"Jeogiyo, Kim Haneul-songsaenim..?"

"Ah, ne? Kau Kibum eoh? Mungkin agak terlambat, tetapi selamat, ternyata kau berhasil diterima..."

"Kamshamnida songsaenim..."

"Ini, jadwalmu..." songsaenim menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi jadwal kuliahku.

"Ah, ne..."

"Kau masih ingat ruangan seni teater yang kutunjukkan kemarin?"

"iya..." ...Mungkin.

"Pergilah kesana lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul..."

"Kamshamnida..."

Aku membungkukkan badanku dan pergi meninggalkan kantor dosen. Ryeowook masih menungguku di depan pintu. Dia hanya berdiri terdiam layaknya orang sedang menunggu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, Ryeowook-ssi..."

"Ne! Tidak usah seformal itu padaku, sepertinya kita seumuran, aku 87liner.."

"Begitu pula aku.."

"Nah, jika begitu, panggil aku Ryeowook saja oke?"

"Ne.."

"Apa yang dikatakan Haneul-songsaenim?"

"Songsaenim menyuruh kita untuk pergi ke ruang seni teater.."

"Ah, kajja!"

Aku dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruangan seni teater. Sudah terlihat banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di ruangan bercat putih itu. Aku terus diperhatikan. Jujur, aku merasa risih, tetapi tidak apa-apa, toh mungkin saja mereka bingung aku ini siapa.

"Annyeong!"

"Annyeong Wookie!"

"Siapa dia?"

Ah, dugaanku benar. Mereka bingung tentang siapa aku. Salah seorang mahasiswa bertanya kepada Ryeowook. Wajahnya sama manisnya seperti wookie, hanya saja pipinya tidak setirus Ryeowook.

"Ah, dia Kim Kibum, murid baru disini, Jongjin-ah. Kibum, perkenalkan, namanya Kim Jongjin.."

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Kibum imnida.."

"Kim Jongjin imnida, aku adik dari namjachingunya Ryeowook.."

Heh? Namjachingu? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Ryeowook juga...? Jadi dia benar-benar uke?! Aku hanya memasang wajah datar. Entah ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukkan.

"YA, Jongjin...!"

"A—ah..mianhae Wookie..."

"Erm, Kibum-ah itu, maksud jongjin yeojachingu, iya, yeojachingu, Jongjin adik yeojachingu-ku!"

Ah, geurae? Jongjin salah bicara atau Ryeowook berusaha menyembunyikannya? Aku mengerti perasaan Ryeowook. Tidak semua orang bisa terima bila kau adalah penyuka sesama jenis.

"Hmm, senang berkenalan denganmu..."

Aku duduk disebelah kanan Ryeowook dan Jongjin. Kami duduk di baris ke dua. Tak lama kemudian Haneul-songsaenim pun datang. Kuliah dimulai. Aku meliirik ke sekitar. Haah, sosok seorang choi siwon tidak terlihat. Benar saja, idol tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu. Ada rasa kecewa di hatiku, tetapi aku harus memakluminya. Siwon sibuk bukan?

"Kim Kibum, coba maju ke depan..."

Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku hanya maju ke depan saja. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan Haneul-songsaenim.

"Semuanya, dia Kim Kibum, murid pindahan dari Los Angeles..."

"Annyeong haseyo Kim Kibum imnida, mohon bantuannya.."

"Bersikap baiklah padanya, silahkan kembali ke tempatmu, Kibum.."

Aku kembali duduk di tempatku. Songsaenim mulai memberikan pelajaran hari ini. Aku mencoba memfokuskan pikiranku terhadap pelajaran. Akan tetapi, sepertinya pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Aku terus memikirkan Siwon, masih berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Oh, ayolah, Kim Kibum, kau harus berusaha memaklumi Siwon!

* * *

"Ryeowook..."

Jam kuliah sudah selesai. Haneul-songsaenim guru yang menyenangkan. Kuliah terasa seru. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu datangnya bus di terminal bersama Ryeowook.

"Eung?"

"Kau kenal Choi Siwon...?"

"Tentu saja, dia kan idol.." Kibum babo, tentu saja dia tahu!

"Dia...anak seni teater juga kan?"

"Ne, dia sunbae kjkita..."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tetapi dia jarang masuk, semester lalu, dia hanya masuk 2 kali saja..."

"hmm..."

2 kali masuk di satu semester? Ayolah, itu bukan jarang lagi. Bahkan sangat-sangat jarang! Sepertinya percuma saja aku masuk ke Inha. Mungkin aku harus berusaha menerima kenyataan yang memang tidak pernah berpihak kepadaku.

"Kau langsung pulang, Kibum-ah?"

"Ne, kau tidak?"

"Tidak, aku harus pergi latihan..."

"Latihan apa?"

"Ah, aku seorang trainee di SM Entertaiment hehehe.."

"kau hebat..."

Ryeowook hebat, tidak semudah itu bisa menjadi trainee di SM. SM Entertaiment itu agensi Siwon. Mungkin Ryeowook pernah bertemu dengannya. Ah, seandainya aku juga seorang trainee. Sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"..erm, pernah bertemu Siwon?"

"Pernah..wae? kau fans-nya kah?"

"...ne..."

"Hehehe, sayang aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya.."

"mm..."

"Ah, Kibum-ah, bus-ku sudah datang, aku duluan ya, annyeong!" Ryeowook masuk ke bus dan tersenyum padaku

"Annyeong..." aku membalas senyum Ryeowook

Tak berapa lama setelah Ryeowook pergi, bus-ku juga datang. Segera saja aku menaiki bus yang menuju ke arah rumahku itu. Aku hanya mendengarkan lagu sambil berpikir. Adakah kesempatan bagiku yang seperti ini untuk menjadi aktor? Atau mungkin menjadi aktor yang merupakan lawan main siwon?

* * *

_BRUK_

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Lelah, itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Kuliah memang melelahkan. Ditambah perutku yang lapar. Jika hal ini tidak kuatasi bisa dipastikan beberapa saat lagi aku akan pingsan. Parahnya lagi, saat ini aku sedang sendirian di rumah. Saehee sedang keluar entah kemana. Eomma membawa harabeoji ke dokter. Appa dan ahjussi masih bekerja. Memasak sendiri bukan ide yang bagus untukku. Aku berusaha bangun dari kasurku. Sepertinya kasur ini memiliki karisma tersendiri, aku tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Setelah bebarapa menit berusah merelakan kasur empukku ini, akhirnya aku berhasil bangun. Aku meraih tas selempangku, memakai jaketku dan berjalan keluar rumah. Memang cuaca tidak sedingin saat aku baru datang dulu, karena ini sudah mulai masuk pergantian musim dari musim dingin ke musim semi. Tidak lupa kumatikan semua lampu di rumahku. Menghemat listrik tidak salah bukan? Kukunci pintu rumah dengan kunci duplikat milikku. Aku berjalan keluar dari daerah perumahan ini.

Sebenarnya di depan perumahan tempat aku tinggal, ada beberapa toko yang menjual berbagai macam hal. Dari toko buku, toko CD, toko baju atau butik dan tidak lupa juga tempat makan. Lokasi perumahanku memang bisa dibilang strategis. Kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan di sekitar sini. Aku memasuki sebuah restoran fast-food berlogo huruf 'M' bewarna kuning dan mengantri untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang yeoja tersenyum padaku, prosedur kerja.

Aku melirik daftar menu, "1 Chicken Burger dan 1 air mineral.."

"Baik, ada lagi?" yeoja itu mengetikan pesananku di komputernya.

"Tidak, itu saja.."

Yeoja itu segera menyiapkan pesananku. Tak lama kemudian, pesananku datang. Aku mengambil nampan berisi pesananku dan duduk di meja kosong yang terletak di dekat tempatku memesan tadi. Aku hanya makan dengan tenang, menikmati gigitan chicken burger yang masuk ke mulutku.

* * *

Hari ini hari keduaku di Inha. Lagi-lagi siwon tidak masuk. Sesibuk itukah dia? Mungkin yang dikatakan Ryeowook memang benar. Aku hanya menatap kosong. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa melihat wajahnya. Choi Siwon, kau membuatku gila!

"Kibum-ah.." panggilan dari Ryeowook menyadarkanku.

"ya?"

"Kau kenapa? Pandangmu kosong"

"Bukan apa-apa.."

Sebentar lagi jam kuliahku akan selesai. Benar saja, Haneul-songsaenim pun membubarkan kelas. Ryeowook pulang terlebih dahulu karena jadwal ehm, kencan, ehm. Aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Ada buku yang ingin kubaca, buku tentang dunia akting. Setelah berputar-putar di perpustakaan, aku menemukan buku tersebut. Sebuah buku dengan sampul bewarna putih dan cukup tebal. Aku mengambil buku itu dan mencari tempat duduk. Aku pun mulai membuka halaman pertamanya.

Dunia akting itu menyenangkan. Kita bisa menjadi orang lain tanpa harus merasa khawatir, karena memang itulah tugas kita. Menjadi sesuatu yang kita impikan. Dengan berakting, sepertinya aku bisa melupakan kenyataan hidupku untuk sejenak. Mungkin bisa disebut suatu pelarian? Tidak juga, itu sedikit dari sekian banyak alasanku menyukai dunia akting. Aku menyukai akting begitu saja.

Menurutku akting juga bisa memberikanku pengalaman hidup. Karena script drama isinya berbeda-beda. Itu sedikit membantuku dalam melihat dunia tidak sebatas dunia dengan orang berkepribadian sepertiku. Yah, begitulah akting menurut pendapatku. Tentunya setiap orang mempunyai pendapat tersendiri kan?

Aku melirik jam dinding di perpustakaan tersebut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30. Aku harus segera pulang. Perjalanan dari rumahku ke Incheon membutuhkan waktu 1 jam, cukup lama memang. Buku ini bagus, sebaiknya kupinjam saja.

Setelah melewati prosedur peminjaman buku, aku segera meninggalkan perpustakaan Inha dan menuju halte bus. Bus yang mengarah ke rumahku sudah datang! Aku langsung berlari dan menaiki bus itu. Untung saja aku tidak terlambat. Jika iya, mungkin aku harus menunggu lagi. Seperti yang biasa kulakukan, aku mulai mendengarkan lagu.

* * *

Akhirnya aku sampai juga. Kulirik jam di HP-ku, sekarang pukul 6.45. Masih sambil mendengarkan lagu aku berjalan menuju rumahku. Lagu Siwon memang mampu membuatku semangat. Aku tidak merasa lelah meski aku sudah kuliah seharian. Rasanya tubuhku ingin sekali bergerak, menari. Aku mulai menirukan gerakan tarian lagu itu. Maafkan kelakuanku ini hahaha.

"Joegiyo..."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang namja yang sepertinya berumur 30an. Apa aku akan dikira orang gila? Andwae!

"Ne...?"

"Jangan takut, aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam, ini..." orang itu menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama padaku, tetapi karena disini hanya remang-remang, aku tidak bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

"Disini gelap. Bolehkah kita mengobrol sebentar...?"

Aku tahu memang tidak baik mengikuti orang asing, tetapi aku rasa namja ini memang tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku mengikuti namja ini. Kami masuk ke sebuah cafe yang menjual kopi dengan logo berwarna hijau dan berinisial S. Kopi disini adalah kopi favorit Siwon. Namja itu mulai memesan.

"Satu caramel frappucino, kau ingin apa? Biar aku yang bayar."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin memesan apa-apa.."

"Baiklah.."

Kami duduk di meja kosong yang berada di dekat jendela. Aku melihat lagi kartu nama namja ini. Ternyata dia Staff SM!

"Jadi begini, Lee Donghyuk imnida, apa kau tahu SM Entertaiment?"

"Iya.." Tentu saja!

"Aku salah satu staff SM, melihatmu menari tadi aku.." Menari? Apa yang tadi kulakukan benar-benar bisa disebut suatu tarian?

"Ne?"

"Aku bermaksud untuk menawarimu mengikuti casting yang akan diadakan SM, 1 minggu dari sekarang.."

Eh? Casting?

"...akan kupikirkan.."

"baiklah, hubungi aku bila kau berminat, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Kim Kibum imnida.."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kibum-ssi.."

Aku meninggalkan staff itu dan cafe. Aku harus segera pulang, ini sudah jam 7.30 malam. Aku masuk ke daerah perumahan dan segera menuju rumahku.

* * *

_CLECK_

"Aku pulang.."

"Selamat datang kibum..."

Eomma yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga menyambutku. Aku melepaskan sepatu dan jaket. Eomma berdiri dan menuju dapur, memanaskan makanan yang telah dimasaknya tadi. Setelah makanan itu dirasa sudah cukup hangat, eomma membawa makanan itu ke meja makan.

"Kau kemana saja kibum-ah?"

"Maaf eomma, aku pergi ke perpustakaan dan...tadi aku bertemu staff SM Entertaiment."

"SM? Ada apa?"

"Mereka menawariku untuk mengikuti casting, bolehkan eomma?"

"Wah, itu terserah padamu.."

"Hmm..."

Aku melanjutkan makanku. Eomma hanya menemaniku. Soal pilihanku, tentu saja aku akan mengikuti casting itu. Ini kesempatanku. Aku bisa menjadi seorang aktor dan...seagensi dengan Siwon!

Selesai makan, aku langsung meraih HP-ku. Aku mengetikkan pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya kepada seseorang bernama Lee Donghyuk itu.

"_Lee Donghyuk-ssi, saya Kim Kibum yang tadi anda tawari casting, saya memutuskan untuk mengikuti casting tersebut."_

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan singkat diterima HP-ku. Dari Lee Donghyuk.

"_Kamshamnida, boleh aku tahu alamat e-mailmu? Aku akan mengirimkan form pendaftarannya. Ingat casting akan diadakan seminggu dari sekarang, dimulai jam 9.30 pagi, di gedung SM. Kau tahu letak gedung SM kan?"_

Baiklah. Letak gedung SM? Tentu saja aku tahu, aku suka mencari informasi tentang Siwon dan juga tentang agensinya. Bisa dibilang menjadi trainee di SM adalah salah satu impianku.

"_Cheonma. Aku tahu letaknya. Ini email-ku : kimkibum123 "_

Huft, mudah-mudahan saja casting-nya lancar. Aku akan mendaftar sebagai aktor. Mudah-mudahan aku diterima!

* * *

_1 week later..._

Hari ini adalah hari aku mengikuti casting. Tidak seperti saat pertama aku masuk Inha, aku berdandan seadanya. Kacamata minus-ku aku lepaskan—karena aku hanya memakai kacamata itu disaat-saat tertentu. Aku mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang bewarna biru tua dan celana jeans, tak lupa juga tas selempang tercintaku. Aku tidak menggunakan make-up. Setelah browsing di internet, akhirnya aku tahu bahwa tidak baik berdandan jika mengikuti casting, karena agensi mencari orang yang wajahnya fresh secara natural.

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu giliranku. Sekarang sudah pukul 1.00 siang, peserta yang mengikuti casting ini terbilang cukup banyak. Ah, apakah bisa aku lulus? Semoga saja...

"Kim Kibum!"

Mendengar namaku di panggil. Aku segera memasuki sebuah ruangan yang digunakan untuk casting. 3 orang juri sudah duduk disana, 2 yeoja dan 1 namja. Wajah mereka datar, ini cukup menyeramkan untukku.

"Kim Kibum?" ujar yeoja yang duduk di sebelah kiri

"Iya.."

"Ini tes yang harus kau jalani.."

Aku mengikuti semua prosedurnya. Beberapa kesalahan kecil aku lakukan, tetapi aku berusaha menutupinya. Semoga saja para juri tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau melakukan sedikit kesalahan ya?" tanya satu-satunya juri namja yang duduk di sebelah kanan

"...ne..." aku harus menjawab apa? Tiba-tiba juri yeoja yang duduk di tengah tersenyum

"Gwaechana, tidak usah tegang, improvisasimu bagus..."

"Kami akan memberitahukan hasilnya kepadamu nanti, paling lama 1 bulan.." kata yeoja di sebelah kiri

"Kamshamnida..."

Aku membungkukkan badanku dan keluar dari ruangan audisi. Mudah-mudahan saja kesalahan tadi tidak berakibat banyak. Aku segera keluar dari gedung SM. Aku melirik jam tanganku, jarum-jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 2.00 siang. Lapar juga, aku malas makan di luar. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang dan makan masakan eomma.

* * *

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat merasa cahaya matahari mulai masuk dari jendela kamarku. Hari ini hari sabtu, tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Aku bangkit dari kasurku dan duduk di depan meja belajarku. Aku menyalakan laptopku. Setelah layar desktop terpampang, aku meng-klik icon yang bergambar rubah yang memeluk globe. Aku membuka email-ku.

Ini sudah 2 minggu sejak hari dimana aku mengikuti casting. Setiap hari aku membuka email-ku, berharap ada email yang masuk. Sayangnya, aku tidak pernah menerima email apapun dari SM. Seandainya ada email yang masuk, itu pun hanya notification dari twitter dan kawan-kawan.

Namun saat aku membuka inbox-ku, aku melihat email yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu. Yep, email dari SM! Aku meng-klik email itu. Semoga saja aku lulus. Hatiku berdebar debar. Loading yang hanya beberapa detik terasa seperti beberapa menit bagiku, seperti ada yang melambatkan waktuku. Email itu terbuka dan...dan...aku...

AKU LULUS! Yeah, akhirnya impianku selama ini tercapai juga! Aku mendownload attachment yang ada di email itu. Setelah download-nya selesai, aku membuka file itu. Ternyata isinya seputar jadwal dan informasi-informasi seputar trainee. Jika kuliah di Inha tidak mampu membuatku bertemu dengan Siwon, semoga saja dengan menjadi trainee ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N :

Gimana? Ini sudah dipanjangin sedikit. Mianhae, cuman kuat(?) sampai segini. T_T Sorry soal alur lambat dan ga bikin greget-nya *bow* aku udah coba bikin greget malah jadi...yah, ancur. T_T *digebukin massa* Mind reviewing again? :D ga review juga gapapa :D yang penting ada yang baca juga aku udah senang hahaha. *pletak*


	3. Chapter 3

**Idol (Part 3)**

Warn : **OOC, BL, **(maybe) **Typo(s), Mostly Kibum's POV**

Pairing : **SiBum **(SiwonXKibum)

New Cast : Donghae as Kibum's trainee friend

A/N :

Annyeong, sepertinya chapter 2-nya agak mengecewakan ya? Mianhae, saya akan berusaha buat bikin yang lebih bagus ^^ maaf soal alur ceritanya yang lambat, memang awalnya saya ga pengen bikin Kibum langsung ketemu Siwon, adegan konflik, hidup bahagia dan poff, selesai. Saya ingin menggambarkan perjuangan Kibum sebagai seorang fans. ^^ Tapi tenang, bagi yang nungguin kapan munculnya abang Siwon, dia bakal nongol ga lama lagi ^^

Untuk **Rilianda Abelira**-ssi, saya terima saran kamu. Saya mengerti kamu tidak bermaksud bashing, tapi itu memang kritik yang cukup membangun buat saya. ^^

Next, **cloudyeye**-ssi, kalau couple prince manager sama siwon, itu saya terinspirasi dari teman saya yang entah mengapa nge-ship mereka. ^^ hehehe dan setahu saya fundanshi itu bagi yang suka yuri, tapi saya ga tau juga sih. Maklum pengetahuan saya masih terbatas.

Last, untuk **MyLovelySiBum**-ssi, tenang aja, Kibum bukan tipe fans yang gila dan heboh seperti saya #pletak Disini, Kibum itu luarnya kalem dan pendiam, tapi ternyata, dalamnya ga sekalem itu. Kalau soal chap, mungkin panjang. ^^

That's all balasan review dari saya, memang ga semua saya balas, tetapi saya baca satu-satu review kalian. Gomawo atas review-nya, maaf tidak saya sebutkan semuanya ^^ oh iya, saya memang tidak menerima bash, tetapi saya menerima kritik dengan alasan yang jelas pastinya. ^^

-HAPPY READING-

* * *

_Kibum's POV_

"Mwo? Kau jadi trainee SM Kibum-ah?"

Aku, Ryeowook dan Jongjin sedang duduk dan berbincang-bincang dikelas. Aku mulai bisa membuka diriku kepada Ryeowook dan Jongjin dan aku menceritakan soal audisiku di SM. Jongjin terlihat kaget saat aku mengatakannya dan Ryeowook hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Aku memang butuh waktu untuk bisa dekat kepada seseorang.

"Ne, aku mendaftar sebagai aktor..."

"Wah...kalau aku mendaftar sebagai penyanyi, apa kau mau pergi bersama saat kuliah selesai?" ryeowook berbicara dengan lembut seperti biasanya

"Boleh saja..."

"Ya, ya, kalian berdua memang hebat, hyung-ku—"

Kalimat Jongjin terhenti, aku bisa merasakan deathglare dari Ryeowook. Wae geurae?

"—Ehm, maksudku, noona-ku, juga menjadi trainee disana, dia punya suara yang indah, tetapi aku tidak berpikir untuk menjadi penyanyi sepertinya."

"Ne, ne, yeojachingu-ku hebat bukan?"

"ne.."

"Kibum, bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi ke tempat latihan bersama?"

"Boleh saja..."

"Yak, semuanya tenang, kelas akan dimulai."

Songsaenim datang, tanda kelas akan dimulai. Aku, Ryeowook dan Jongjin pun mengehentikan pembicaraan kami.

* * *

Aku dan Ryeowook duduk bersebelahan di bus. Jongjin sudah pulang lebih dulu ke rumahnya, tidak mungkin dia mengikuti kami menuju ke tempat latihan. 30 menit kemudian kami sampai ke tempat latihan. Sebuah gedung bernuansa modern dengan warna-warna pastel. Kami masuk ke lobby-nya. Aku melirik ke sekitarku. Meja receptionist berada di depan kami. Di sebelahnya ada beberapa kursi. Terpampang juga petunjuk arah ruangan latihan. Sayangnya, sosok yang kucari—siapa lagi kalau bukan siwon—tidak terlihat. Ryeowook pun berjalan ke arah kanan—ke ruang latihan vokal.

"Nah, Kibum-ah, kita berpisah disini, aku harus ke tempat latihan vokal. Kalau tidak salah, untuk akting, itu ada di sebelah kiri. Coba saja kau telusuri, bila bingung, kau bisa bertanya kepada receptionistnya."

"Ne, gomawo..."

"Cheonma, annyeong!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong..." aku hanya tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

Aku bertanya ke receptionist. Beberapa saat kemudian, receptionist yeoja itu memberikan informasi mengenai ruanganku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menelusuri gedung ini saja. Aku melihat penunjuk arah di gedung ini. Sesuai kata Ryeowook, aku berjalan ke arah kiri. Di sana, terlihat ruangan-ruangan yang di desain dengan konsep yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan bagian gedung yang lain. Sepertinya itu adalah ruangan latihan. Dengan mengikuti petunjuk dari receptionist, aku memasuki salah satu ruangan itu.

_TOK TOK, CLECK_

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu sebelum membukannya. Sebuah ruangan berlantai kayu dengan kaca disekelilingnya. Terlihatlah beberapa orang sedang berbincang-bincang disana. Ada yeoja dan namja. Mereka menatapku heran. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Mungkin trainee baru.."

Beberapa trainee membicarakanku. Seorang namja berwajah cukup tampan menghampiriku. Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Siapa dia? Ada apa denganku sampai dia mendekatiku?

"Lee Donghae imnida, aku 86liner, kau trainee barukah?"

"ne, kim kibum imnida, 87liner..."

Namja ini setahun lebih tua dariku, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa dia langsung memberitahukan umurnya padaku. Untuk menjadi lebih dekat? Entahlah, sepertinya dia namja yang ramah.

"Tenang saja, trainee yang berada disini semuanya baik-baik, chingudeul, perkenalkan lah diri kalian!"

Aku mulai berkenalan dengan trainee disini, benar kata donghae-hyung, mereka terlihat baik. Tak berapa lama, guru, pelatih atau apa pun itu, masuk ke ruangan ini. Latihan dimulai. Kami diajarkan tentang dunia akting dan juga akting itu sendiri. Beberapa dari kami melakukan kesalahan dan langsung dikoreksi oleh pembimbing itu.

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar gedung tempat latihan dan melirik jam di HP-ku, pukul 8.00 malam. Aku membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk ke HP-ku. Dari Ryeowook, dia sudah pulang lebih dulu. Lelah sekali, mungkin memang benar kata orang-orang, menjadi idol butuh latihan yang keras. Masa trainee juga berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun, apakah aku bisa bertahan.

Aku sempat melihat artis-artis SM di tempat latihan ini. Mungkin mereka juga datang untuk latihan. Aura mereka terasa berbeda dari trainee sepertiku. Sayangnya namja yang kuharap untuk muncul tidak ada. Siwon. Yah, sekarang dia memang sedang sibuk syuting drama barunya. Pastilah dia tidak sesering itu datang ke sini. Seorang yeoja turun dari mobil yang di parkir di depan gedung ini. Lagi-lagi aku bertemu seorang idol dari SM, BoA. Dia yeoja yang hebat.

"Annyeong haseyo.." dia menyapaku.

"Annyeong haseyo, sunbaenim..." aku hanya membalas sapaannya.

Sosok seorang idol yang mengagumkan, dia mau berlatih semalam ini? Artis SM memang hebat. Tak heran entertaiment ini bisa mendunia. Aku baru sadar sedari tadi aku terdiam didepan gedung SM. Menunggu sosok seorang Choi Siwon. Meski aku tahu itu percuma. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Aku seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

Hari ini aku kembali mendapatkan hasil yang sama di tempat latihan. Aku mengikuti latihan yang ada. Begitu terus. Lelah, aku tidak hanya berlatih akting disini. Ada latihan menari dan menyanyi juga. Trainee disini memang dididik agar serba bisa.

Aku masih tidak bertemu dengan Siwon. Terkadang aku menunggu selama 15 menit di depan gedung, berharap ia akan muncul. Yang kudapatkan malah sosok idol lain. Seharusnya aku bahagia karena aku bisa bertemu dengan idol lain. Tetapi rasanya hati ini tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

* * *

Ini sudah satu bulan sejak hari pertamaku menjadi trainee, badanku terasa remuk. Berkali-kali aku hampir tertidur saat kuliah. Aku bingung mengapa Ryeowook masih kuat. Dia hebat, mungkin karena ada yeojachingu-nya disana? Sekarang aku hanya menenggelamkan wajahku dikedua tanganku. Songsaenim memang masih ada dan aku masih ada di kelas. Hanya saja rasa lelahku ini tak bisa kutahan. Aku tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mataku yang kurang diistirahatkan ini.

Sejauh ini aku masih belum bertemu dengan Siwon. Sejak pindah ke korea, tingkat kegalauanku karena idol yang satu itu bertambah 2 kali lipat. Jarakku semakin dekat dengan siwon, apalagi sekarang aku satu kuliah dan juga menjadi trainee di agensinya, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Inilah membuatku frutasi. Apa aku menghentikan semua ini saja? Maksudku, berhenti berjuang demi seorang namja yang tidak mungkin kuraih?

"Kibum-ah, kau tidur?"

Suara Ryeowook membangunkanku. Tadi aku memang hanya memejamkan mata, tetapi sepertinya satu menit kemudian aku akan menangis atau tertidur. Untung Ryeowook menyadarkanku. Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan, tetapi tidak dengan pikiranku. Aku sudah lelah, rasanya aku ingin menyerah soal semua mimpi-mimpiku yang terlalu tinggi itu.

* * *

"YA, Kim Kibum! Fokuskan pikiranmu!"

Pembimbingku di tempat latihan memarahiku. Pikiranku sepertinya sudah tidak bisa fokus. Aku benar-benar ingin menyerah, untuk apa lagi aku berlatih?

"Baiklah, kita istirahat 15 menit, Kibum, saat berakting, jangan pikirkan yang lain, fokus saja ke peranmu, jangan seperti tadi, arraseo?!"

"arraseo..."

Para trainee mulai beristirahat. Aku menuju pojok ruangan dan mengambil air minum. Donghae menghampiriku. Dia duduk di sebelahku sambil memegang botol minumnya. Dia memandangiku. Ada apa dengan namja ini? Tidak mungkin kan dia suka padaku?

"Wae?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin tidak bersemangat, ada apa denganmu?"

"Nan gwaenchana..."

"Ayolah Kim Kibum, aku bisa melihatnya..."

"..."

Aish, malas sekali rasanya berada disini. Aku mengambil tas selempangku dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan latihan. Aku tahu ini membolos namanya.

"YA, Kim Kibum! Kembali kau!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan panggilan itu. Aku hanya berjalan meninggalkan gedung ini. Sampai di halte, aku menunggu bus datang. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, bus yang kutunggu telah datang. Seandainya saja menunggu Siwon sama dengan menunggu bus ini. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan, aku kan sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya!

Aku naik ke bus dan menunggu bus itu melaju ke halte di dekat rumahku. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, aku sampai ke rumah. Seperti biasanya, dari halte bus aku berjalan menuju rumah tempat tinggalku.

_CLECK_

Aku membuka pintu rumah. Semua anggota keluargaku terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Jam memang baru menunjukkan pukul 6.00. Mereka semua memandangku bingung. Jelas saja, sejak menjadi trainee aku tidak pulang secepat ini.

"Aku pulang..."

"Tumben kau pulang secepat ini Kibum, ayo makan bersama..." eomma menghampiriku

"ne, latihannya selesai lebih cepat..." aku terpaksa berbohong

Aku duduk di kursi kosong dan memakan makanan yang telah tersedia. Aku tidak berbicara banyak. Aku tidak ingin semuanya terbongkar. Tentang aku yang mengejar Siwon disini.

"Hm, sebentar lagi ulang tahun harabeoji bukan?" Saehee memulai sebuah pembicaraan

"Ne, benar-benar, cucuku yang cantik ini ingat eoh?"

"ini ulang tahun appa yang keberapa?" ahjussi bertanya kepada harabeoji

"80.."

"Karena appa sudah baikkan, kita harus merayakan ini, apa kalian setuju?" eomma berbicara dengan antusias

"Setuju, 1 minggu lagi bukan?" appa mulai ikut masuk ke pembicaraan ini

Aku hanya makan dengan tenang, membiarkan keluargaku yang sibuk membahas ulang tahun harabeoji. Sampai aku mendengar namaku mulai disebut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kibum-ah?" appa bertanya padaku

"Ne?"

"Aigoo apa kau tidak dengar daritadi? Begini, kita akan merayakan ulang tahun harabeoji dengan pesta yang meriah di hotel F..." eomma menjelaskan semuanya

"boleh saja..."

Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

* * *

"Kibum-ah, semangatlah..."

Pagi ini, Ryeowook menatapku dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Aku hanya diam di kelas ini dan membaca bukuku. Hanya sebuah novel, bukan buku tentang akting—seperti yang biasa kubaca. Jongjin hanya duduk disebelah Ryeowook—posisinya seperti biasa. Ryeowook tidak henti-hentinya mencoba menyemangatiku.

"aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa Ryeowook-ah.."

"tapi kau tidak terlihat demikian Kim Kibum, kemana saja kau selama 2 hari ini? Donghae, temanmu memberitahukanku jika kau tidak datang ke tempat latihan.."

Memang benar, 2 hari sudah berlalu sejak aku membolos dari tempat latihan. Untuk apa lagi aku berlatih, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan ini semua. Dunia akting hanya akan mengingatkanku kepada Siwon. Mengingat Siwon sama saja membuat rasa sesak didadaku ini semakin menjadi. Aku tidak mau mendapat tekanan batin hanya karena mengejar sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin kumiliki.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana.."

"bukannya bermaksud apa, tetapi kau memang terlihat berubah, Kibum. Dulu kau sangat antusias saat di kelas, apalagi jika sudah berhubungan dengan akting, tetapi sekarang kau terlihat bagai seseorang yang kehilangan separuh jiwanya." Jongjin mulai ikut bicara

"...Aku hanya bosan dengan semua ini.."

"Aish Kim Kibum—"

Baru saja Ryeowook—sepertinya—akan menceramahiku, songsaenim masuk dan memulai kelas. Oh ayolah, ada apa dengan diriku sampai yang lain sampai seperti itu padaku? Aku hanya memutuskan untuk berhenti dari semua ini, tidak lebih.

* * *

_BRUK_

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Ini sungguh membosankan. Fanboying? Tidak, aku men-deact akun twitter-ku. Tidak perlu kusebutkan alasanku kan? Laptop-ku jarang kugunakan sekarang, karena memang tidak ada yang menarik. Aku membuka laci meja belajarku dan mengambil benda bewarna hitam dengan layar ditengahnya. PSP-ku.

Sudah lama aku tidak memainkannya, karena aku sibuk fanboying. Argh, sudahlah, jangan sebut kata fanboying lagi. Aku menyalakan PSP-ku. Semua game-nya masih ada. Aku tidak tahu harus bermain game yang mana. Semuanya sudah kuselesaikan. Bermain dari awal? Entah sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya. Aku menutup PSP-ku dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam laci.

Aku melirik rak-ku. Script drama-ku dan semuanya tentang akting berada disana. Rasanya aku ingin meraih folder itu dan mulai berlatih akting...tidak, tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini.

"Aish, ini menyebalkan..."

Aku duduk di lantai dan memeluk kedua kakiku. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku. Buatlah aku melupakan semua ini. Jika aku memang bisa dibuat amnesia, lakukanlah!

* * *

"Kim Kibum!"

Aku sedang berbelanja di swalayan yang terletak didekat rumahku—aku diminta eomma. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Donghae?

"Donghae-hyung?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"berbelanja.."

"sama denganku! Oh iya, mengapa kau tidak datang lagi ke tempat latihan?"

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"jinja? Hhh..Kibum-ah, kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan saja, aku akan membantu semampuku.."

"Ne, tetapi aku...tidak mempunyai masalah apapun hyung..."

"Aku—"

"Aku duluan hyung.."

Aku meninggalkan Donghae-hyung dan berjalan ke kasir. Aku membayar belanjaan-ku. Setelah itu, aku langsung meninggalkan swalayan itu. Tidak mungkin kan aku memberitahu Donghae-hyung bahwa aku ingin berhenti?

* * *

Sekarang beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahun harabeoji. Aku hanya membantu mempersiapkan pestanya. Saat ini, aku dan keluargaku sedang meninjau tempat pestanya. Semuanya sudah hampir selesai. Sepertinya persiapannya sudah beres. Tinggal mengadakan pestanya saja. Eomma, appa, harabeoji dan ahjussi memutuskan untuk berkeliling sejenak. Aku dan Saehee ditinggal disini.

"Kibum-oppa..."

"Ne?"

"akhir-akhir ini kau pulang cepat, apa kau tidak pergi latihan?"

"Tidak.."

"Wae? Tidak biasanya kau membolos"

"...aku ingin berhenti Saehee..."

Hanya ke yeodongsaeng-ku inilah aku bisa menceritakan semuanya.

"mwo? Kau ingin berhenti? Ini baru sebulan! Kenapa oppa? Bukannya ini semua impianmu?"

"..sepertinya percuma saja aku berusaha seperti ini. Kau tahu Saehee, aku memutuskan untuk berkuliah di Inha karena Siwon. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi trainee juga karena Siwon. Namun, aku tidak pernah bertambah maju selangkah pun, untuk apa aku terus berlari di tempat? Bukankah lebih baik aku berhenti?"

"Aish, gara-gara itu? Oppa, kau sungguh bodoh, apa alasanmu hanya itu? Hanya karena siwon?"

"...mungkin.."

"Jinja...bagaimana dengan cita-citamu? Oppa ingin menjadi aktor bukan? Aku tahu oppa sangat menyukai dunia akting.."

"..."

"Oppa memutuskan untuk berhenti berakting dan semuanya hanya karena namja itu? Sadarlah oppa, mimpimu sudah begitu dekat, kau sudah menjadi trainee dan kau memutuskan untuk menyerah disini?"

"Saehee..."

"Masuk ke Inha tidaklah mudah, begitu pula menjadi trainee di SM, berjuta-juta orang diluar sana ingin menjadi sepertimu, sedangkan kau yang sekarang ini, ingin menyia-nyiakan semuanya karena Siwon?!"

"Aku..."

"berpikir postiflah oppa, mungkin sekarang memang bukan saatmu untuk bertemu Siwon, tetapi aku yakin, jika oppa memang mau terus berusaha, pastilah hari itu akan datang, semua di dunia ini memang tidak semudah itu.."

"...mungkin kau benar Saehee-ya..."

Saehee tersenyum padaku. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Saehee, sepertinya aku memang sangat bodoh. Toh mungkin memang sudah takdir jika aku tidak bisa bersama Siwon. Aku akan mengutamakan cita-citaku. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari akting, berkali –kali aku ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Itu baru Kibum-oppa yang kukenal! Hwating oppa! Aku selalu mendukungmu!"

"Mendukung apa hm?"

Eomma, appa, harabeoji dan ahjussi tiba-tiba saja kembali. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai berkeliling.

"bukan apa-apa, eomma..." aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya kepada eomma

"kajja, kita pulang.."

"ne.."

Aku dan Saehee mengikuti eomma dan lainnya. Karena tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan, kami semua memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

"Annyeong haseyo..."

"Kibum!"

Aku kembali mengikuti latihan. Donghae-hyung langsung memelukku ketika aku masuk. Sesenang itukah dia? Atau dia memang...suka padaku? Aish, apa yang kupikirkan!

"Kau kemana saja Kibum-ah?" trainee yang lain mulai bertanya kepadaku

"aku tidak kemana-mana, hanya kemarin itu aku kurang enak badan..."

Hanya begitu jawabanku. Aku tidak mungkin bilang bahwa aku membolos. Aku hampir saja melupakan semua orang di sampingku karena masalahku sendiri. Mereka semua terlihat khawatir.

Tak berapa lama kemudian latihan pun dimulai. Aku benar-benar senang melakukan ini. Memang benar, aku tidak bisa berhenti dari dunia akting ini. Siwon, mungkin aku masih harus menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu.

* * *

Hari ini aku pergi ke kuliah seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasanya Choi Siwon absen. Anehnya seorang Kim Ryeowook kembali memperhatikanku. Apakah aku masih terlihat aneh?

"Wae?"

"Kau berubah, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ryeowook-ah..." rasanya seperti de javu

"Aura surammu seperti menghilang.." Jongjin ikut melihatku

"sejak kapan aku mempunyai aura seperti itu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu..." Jongjin kembali pada posisinya semula—membaca bukunya.

"Baguslah Kibum, kau juga mulai datang ke tempat latihan lagi bukan?" Ryeowook tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Ne.."

Semuanya kembali seperti biasa. Aku mengikuti kuliah dengan santai. Kami berlatih menggunakan Script drama yang dibuat haneul-songsaenim. Aku mendapat beberapa teguran dari songsaenim, sepertinya aku harus berlatih lebih giat lagi hahaha.

* * *

Aku meletakkan tasku di kasur dan membukanya. Aku mengambil script drama yang diberikan songsaenim tadi. Seperti yang biasa aku lakukan, aku berlatih akting di depan cermin, melakukan hobiku ini. Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak melakukan ini. Aku mengulang adegan yang masih belum bisa kulakukan dengan sempurna. Aku mencoba mengoreksi kesalahanku.

1 jam kemudian, aku berhenti berlatih. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup menguasai peranku. Aku melirik laptop-ku yang sudah kuabaikan beberapa hari ini. aku menyalakan benda bewarna hitam itu. Setelah tampilan desktop terlihat, aku meng-klik icon browser.

Jari-jariku mengetikkan url itu. Tak lama kemudian, terpampanglah situs twitter. Aku memasukkan username dan password-ku. Aku mengaktifkan kembali akun itu dan mulai men-cek akun-akun fanbase. Mereka mem-posting foto dan update tentang Siwon. Aku kembali ber-fanboying ria di twitter. Tidak jadi melupakan seorang Choi Siwon. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menangis atau sedih bila aku tidak bisa bertemu Siwon secepat itu. Seperti yang Saehee katakan padaku, aku harus berpikir positif.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun harabeoji. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, pesta pun diadakan. Aku, appa, ahjussi dan harabeoji mengenakan jas kami masing-masing, sedangkan Saehee dan eomma mengenakan dress yang membuat mereka tampak anggun. Banyak sekali teman harabeoji yang datang ke sini. Pesta di buat dengan konsep _standing party _dan didesain dengan elegan. Eomma yang mengusulkan ini.

Aku mengambil minuman yang telah disediakan dan hanya minum. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, yah, karena memang tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Begitu pula Saehee, dia mendatangiku. Eomma dan appa berbincang-bincang dengan kenalan mereka, begitu pula ahjussi. Apalagi harabeoji.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.." Saehee berdiri di sampingku sambil memegang minumnya

"Aku juga..."

"Yah, semua yang datang itu temannya harabeoji, aku tidak kenal satu pun..."

Kami berdua terdiam dan menikmati minuman kami. Aku hanya mendengarkan alunan musik jazz yang dimainkan dari band yang kami sewa. Indah. Aku melirik sekitar, tidak ada yang menarik.

Setelah menghabiskan minumanku, aku hanya berkeliling dan menikmati makanan ringan yang telah disajikan—dengan takaran yang normal tentunya. Enak. Saehee? Dia berdiri didekatku dan menikmati musik jazz. Aku berjalan ke sebelah Saehee.

"Boleh aku minta kuemu satu?"

"Ambil saja.."

Saehee mengambil salah satu kue yang berada di piringku dan memakannya. Aku dan Saehee hanya melihat band yang memainkan musik jazz.

"Kau tahu oppa, aku senang kau kembali lagi menjalankan aktivitasmu, kau terlihat lebih senang dan menikmati semua ini.."

"kalau kau? Apa yang akhir-akhir ini kau lakukan?"

"Tidak banyak, aku melakukan aktivitasku seperti biasa, tidak ada yang spesial..."

"mmm..."

"Kibum, Saehee, kemarilah.."

Tiba-tiba harabeoji memanggil kami berdua. Aku meletakkan piringku yang sudah kosong di tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah harabeoji. Harabeoji terlihat sedang bersama seseorang yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

"Kenalkan ini teman baik kakek dan ini cucunya, yang pernah kakek ceritakan padamu Kibum-ah, yang juga berkuliah di Inha..."

Seseorang berjalan mendekati kami. Dia...

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N :

Gimana? Abang siwon belum keluar di chapter ini, tetapi ga lama lagi dia bakal nongol kok hehehe. Mind Review? Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Idol (Part 4)

**Warn : BL, OOC, Typo(s), Mostly Kibum's POV (Kebanyakan Kibum's POV)**

A/N : Ini part 4-nya, bagi yang nunggu-nunggu munculnya abang Siwon, selamat, dia muncul di chap ini. ^^ Maaf update-nya agak telat karena saya lagi mid test dan harus belajar. ^^ Dan 'kemungkinan' cerita ini akan Full Kibum's POV. Silahkan tebak saja isi hati cast yang lain. ^^

* * *

Kibum's POV

"Kenalkan ini teman baik kakek dan ini cucunya, yang pernah kakek ceritakan padamu Kibum-ah, yang juga berkuliah di Inha..."

Seseorang berjalan mendekati kami. Dia Shim Changmin! Namja bertubuh tinggi dengan suara emasnya! Magnae dari boyband tingkat dunia, DBSK. DBSK berasal dari SM juga. Omo, omo omo! Bagaimana bisa harabeoji kenal dengan kakek dari orang sehebat sunbae-ku ini?!

"Kim Saehee imnida.."

"Kim Kibum imnida.." aku mencoba tenang

"Shim Changmin imnida..."

Changmin-sunbae tersenyum padaku. Kami—aku, Changmin-sunbae, dan Saehee—bersalaman. Jadi, beginikah rasanya bersalaman dengan seorang idol? Oh, untung saja aku bukan Cassiopeia—tetapi aku juga bukan antis mereka—jika aku Cassie, mungkin sekarang aku sudah pingsan. Bayangkan saja bila Changmin adalah Siwon, mungkin aku benar-benar akan pingsan. Ngomong-ngomong, menurut info yang kudapat, Changmin 1 tahun lebih muda dariku dan dia sudah sehebat itu, aku iri hahaha.

"Kau trainee di SM kan Kibum-ssi? Aku pernah mendengar soal dirimu.."

"Ne sunbae.."

"Aigoo, ternyata Changmin sudah mengenal Kibum eoh? Apa kau juga kenal padanya Kibum?" kali ini teman harabeoji yang bertanya padaku. Hum, tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenal seorang idol seperti Changmin.

"Aku kenal, Changmin-sunbae adalah idol yang hebat..."

"Jinja? Aku tidak sehebat itu.." ujar Changmin-sunbae yang mencoba merendahkan dirinya. Oh ayolah, kau itu hebat!

"Hahaha...Kibum-ah, ternyata harabeoji salah waktu mengira Changmin satu jurusan denganmu.."

"Ne, aku memang berkuliah di Inha, tetapi aku mengambil jurusan musik, bukan seni teater..."

"hm..." aku hanya tersenyum

"Akur-akurlah kalian semua.."

Harabeoji-ku dan harabeoji-nya Changmin-sunbae tersenyum pada kami bertiga. Entah mengapa, mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami. Saehee juga pergi ke tempat eomma, meninggalkanku dengan Changmin-sunbae. Suasana menjadi canggung sesaat.

"Erm, Kibum...hyung? boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Kata harabeoji, kau setahun lebih tua dariku.."

"Ne, gwaenchana sunbae.."

"hahaha, hyung, tak usah seformal itu padaku, panggil saja aku Changmin.."

Apa tidak apa-apa memanggil seorang magnae dari boyband kelas dunia seperti itu? Yah, kalau dia yang meminta..

"arraseo..."

"Hm, bagaimana menurutmu soal SM?"

"Maksudmu?"

"latihannya..."

"Berat, aku sempat bolos beberapa hari karena masalah pribadiku, tetapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali.."

"Memang seperti itu, bahkan setelah debut pun latihannya masih seberat itu, apa yang membuatmu tetap bertahan hyung?"

...apa aku harus ceritakan semuanya?

"karena menjadi aktor bisa dibilang mimpiku."

"ahh, arraseo, tetapi kenapa kau memilih SM? Apa ada aktor disana yang menjadi panutanmu?"

...haruskah aku menjawab...Choi Siwon...? Bagaimana pun, yang menjadi panutanku adalah Siwon. Dia aktor yang hebat dimataku. Meski aku sempat bolos latihan karena panutanku ini.

"A..ada.."

"Nugu?"

...seharusnya aku diam saja, mulut babo..

"...seseorang.."

"Apa kau fans dari aktor itu?"

"..."

"...Baiklah, jika kau beritahu siapa orangnya, aku akan membantumu untuk bertemu dengannya..."

Bertemu..?

"D—dia...Choi Siwon..."

"OH, Siwon-hyung ne? Dia memang aktor yang hebat, kalau untuk mempertemukanmu dengannya sepertinya bukan hal yang sulit, apalagi kami berdua sama-sama mengenal harabeojimu, hyung.."

Jadi..sebenarnya harabeoji kenal dengan Siwon?! Ah, jika saja harabeoji tahu seberapa sukanya cucumu ini kepada kenalanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, ada berapa idol lagi yang harabeoji kenal?

"mwo? Harabeoji kenal dengan Siwon?"

"Aigoo, kau tidak tahu ya hyung? Harabeoji-mu banyak dikenal oleh trainee-trainee SM yang bahkan sekarang sudah debut. Ceritanya panjang, harabeoji-mu pernah menolong Siwon, Siwon-hyung mengenalkan beliau kepada trainee-trainee lainnya, termasuk aku dan secara tidak sengaja kedua harabeoji kita saling mengenal, kira-kira begitulah..."

"hmm, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan harabeoji.."

"Tapi beliau orang yang sangat baik, ia sering menyemangati para trainee.."

"iya, harabeoji memang baik.."

"Hyung, boleh aku minta nomor HP-mu.." Changmin menyerahkan HP-nya padaku

Aku mengetikkan nomorku di HP Changmin dan men-save nomor tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar akan mempertemukan hyung dengan Siwon-hyung, nanti aku hubungi hyung.."

"Ne, gomawo..."

"Ah, hyung, ayo kita makan makanannya, rasanya enak hahaha.."

Changmin terkenal sebagai Shikshin yang tumbuh ke atas—bukan ke samping. Sepertinya jiwa Shikshinnya kambuh. Aigoo.

* * *

"Hmm, disinikah?"

Aku berdiri terdiam di depan gedung KBS. Changmin mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat padaku kemarin malam. 1 hari setelah pertemuanku dengannya—dipesta ulang tahun harabeoji. Changmin benar-benar menepati janjinya padaku—mempertemukan aku dengan Siwon. Aku membuka isi pesannya kemarin.

_From: Shim Changmin_

"_Hyung, kau ingin bertemu dengan Siwon-hyung kan? Datanglah ke KBS besok—hari minggu, pukul 9.00 pagi, aku dan Siwon-hyung akan muncul di talkshow untuk membicarakan drama baru kami berdua."_

Aku kembali melirik jam di HP-ku. Jam 8.50. Haruskah aku masuk? Tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang mengenakan masker dan kacamata hitam. Orang itu memberi isyarat agar aku masuk. Nugu? Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang diinginkan orang itu.

"Nuguseyo?" aku mengamati orang itu

"Hyung, aku Changmin, tidak mungkin aku keluar dari gedung ini, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko bila ada fans diluar." Changmin melepaskan masker dan kacamata hitamnya.

"aku kira kau siapa.."

"Aku sudah menduga hyung akan ragu untuk masuk, acara talkshownya dimulai jam 9.30, ayo ikut aku.."

Aku mengikuti Changmin dari belakang. Banyak staff-staff KBS yang berlalu lalang disini. Ternyata beginilah suasana di stasiun TV. Aku hanya melirik-lirik ke sekitar hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan nama Changmin dan Siwon. Changmin membuka pintunya. Ada seorang namja yang sepertinya manager Changmin.

"Ah, Changmin-ah, diakah teman yang kau ceritakan itu?"

Mwo? Jangan-jangan Changmin juga mengatakan bahwa aku adalah fans Siwon?

"Ne, dia trainee yang ingin mencoba mendapat pengalaman baru dengan mengamati secara langsung."

Ah, jadi itu alasan Changmin?

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Kibum imnida..." aku membungkukkan badanku

"Annyeong haseyo, Han Jungseok imnida, manager Changmin.."

"Duduk saja Kibum-hyung, harusnya sebentar lagi Siwon-hyung datang.."

Changmin sedang minum. Aku menuruti Changmin dan hanya duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di ruangan itu. Manager Changmin membaca majalah—yang entah majalah apa. Hm, hanya tinggal beberapa saat saja aku akan bertemu Siwon eoh? Bagaimana ini? aku mungkin terlihat seperti yeoja sekarang. Hatiku berdebar kencang. Semoga saja aku tidak pingsan saat Siwon datang.

CLECK

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Terlihat tangan yang menggenggam kenop pintu. Semakin lama sosok orang tersebut semakin terlihat. Tubuh yang tinggi dengan otot-ototnya yang telah terbentuk sempurna. Kaki yang panjang. Senyum yang manis. Kulit yang putih. Wajah yang tampan. Choi Siwon! Ini benar-benar Siwon!

"Ah, Changmin, kau sudah sampai eoh?"

Ah! Suara yang merdu itu! Dia benar-benar Siwon. Oh, kalau ini mimpi maka jangan pernah bangunkan aku! Aih, Choi Siwon. Aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya kan? Dia sekarang berada di depanku bukan? Ahh, semuanya terasa bagaikan mimpi. D—dan dibelakangnya ada Junghoon! Manager-nya! Aigoo, lengkap sudah! Yang ada dipikiranku : Siwon X Junghoon. Maafkan otakku ini.

Siwon menghampiri Kibum. Junghoon yang setia dengan ekspresi datarnya menghampiri manager Changmin, mungkin membicarakan tentang talk show ini.

"Dia chingu-mu?" Siwon menunjuk ke arahku, gesture 1.

Aku lupa memberitahu kah? Siwon memiliki gesture tersendiri saat berbicara dan...itu 'unik'. Jangan lupakan wajah derp yang setia menemaninya. Siwon dijuluki derp king. Sekian.

"Ne, dia chingu-ku, Kibum-hyung, ayo sini..."

Aku bangkit dari kursi tempatku duduk. Tenang Kim Kibum, kau harus tenang. Ini tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya. Argh, rasanya aku benar-benar akan pingsan. Aku mencoba tenang dan berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Aku gugup, aku mengatur raut mukaku supaya terlihat tenang. Ayolah, aku sudah mempelajari cara mengatur eskpresi seperti ini!

"...Kim Kibum imnida..." aku berbicara dengan suara kecil

"Ne?" Siwon menunjukkan eskpresi bingungnya, wajahnya sungguh lucu. Ah derp king yang satu ini.

"Kim Kibum imnida..." kali ini dengan suara yang lebih besar

"Ne? Namamu siapa?"

"Kim Kibum imnida!" dengan suara yang lebih lebih besar. Oh, jangan bilang dia masih belum bisa mendengarnya

"...Ne?"

Choi Siwon...

"DIA BILANG, NAMANYA KIM KIBUM, SIWON-HYUNG!" kali ini Changmin turut membantuku dengan suara beroktaf tinggi miliknya

"ah, kau kim kibum eoh? Choi Siwon imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu.." aku bersalaman dengan Siwon. Sekali lagi, Aku. Bersalaman. Dengan. Siwon!

Hemm, aku tidak tahu ini kenapa, kesan pertama yang kudapat saat bertemu siwon adalah...Seorang Choi Siwon memiliki gangguan pendengaran. Bedakan kesan pertama saat bertemu dan melihat. Entah harus kubilang menyesal atau apa, kesan pertamaku terhadap siwon saat melihatnya adalah...dia sungguh sempurna. Sepertinya sekarang aku ragu untuk menyebutnya sempurna...

"Dia ingin melihat talkshow kita secara langsung hyung.."

"Hmm..." sebelah tangan Siwon memegang dagunya dan ia menganggukan kepalanya, gesture 2.

Aku memandang Siwon dengan ekspresi yang kubuat setenang mungkin. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin pingsan, berteriak, dan tertawa sekarang.

CLECK. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Seorang staff KBS masuk ke ruangan ini. Penyelamat!

"Sekarang sudah 9.15, ayo berkumpul, kita harus briefing."

"Ne!"

Changmin dan Siwon berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Begitu pula dengan manajer mereka. Tiba-tiba Junghoon berhenti dan menghadap padaku.

"Kau...Kim Kibum?"

Oke, Junghoon memang berbicara padaku atau aku hanya bermimpi?

"Ne?"

"Aku Kim Junghoon, manager Siwon, kau tunggu saja dulu disini, setelah selesai briefing aku akan memanggilmu.."

"Ne, Kamshamnida Junghoon-ssi..."

"Sama-sama..."

BLAM

Junghoon meninggalkanku disini. Sendiri. Aku duduk diam dan...

"hihihihihihihi..."

Tertawa nista.

Oke, sekarang ini, aku ingin berteriak dan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Aku bertemu Choi Siwon secara langsung dan jangan lupakan Junghoon-nya. Belum lagi soal ehm—gangguan pendengaran—ehm Siwon. Gesture dan wajah derp-nya sungguh lucu. Aih, Choi Siwon, aku tambah menyukaimu.

"pfft..."

Aku mencoba meredam suara tawaku. Seseorang tolong aku menghentikan jiwa fanboy-ku ini, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa berhenti tertawa. Sudah berapa lama aku tertawa seperti ini? Perutku sakit.

_CLECK_

"Kim Kibum-ssi?"

"ehm..Ne?"

Uh-oh, Junghoon tiba-tiba saja masuk, semoga saja dia tidak mendengar tawa nistaku. Aku segera mengatur diriku. Mungkin hanya dengan masuknya Junghoon aku berhasil berhenti tertawa.

"Briefing-nya sudah selesai, ayo ikut aku menuju studio-nya.."

Aku melirik jam, sudah jam 9.30. Jadi...aku tertawa selama kurang lebih 15 menit?

"Baiklah..."

Aku mengikuti Junghoon menuju studio tempat talkshow tersebut akan diadakan. Kami berhenti disebuah pintu dengan tulisan nama acara talkshow tersebut. Junghoon membuka pintunya dan kami pun masuk. Terlihatlah bangku penonton yang telah terisi dengan fans Siwon dan Changmin. Di depan bangku itu terlihat setting panggung bernuansa minimalis untuk talkshow tersebut. Ada beberapa sofa yang sepertinya adalah tempat untuk diduduki MC dan bintang tamu talkshow ini. Aku mencari kursi kosong di bangku penonton dan duduk disana.

Tak lama kemudian acara talkshow itu mulai. Para kameramen mulai merekam. Terdengar musik pembuka dan MC talkshow tersebut masuk. MC tersebut mulai membawakan acaranya, disusul dengan dipanggilnya para bintang tamu. Acara talkshow pun diisi dengan perbincangan MC dengan bintang tamunya.

* * *

"Kibum-hyung!" Changmin datang menghampiriku

"Ne?" Aku menoleh kepada Changmin

Talkshow-nya sudah selesai Changmin dan ehm, Siwon sedang beristirahat sejenak sebelum mereka hm, mungkin berangkat ke jadwal selanjutnya?

"Bagaimana talkshow-nya?" tanya Changmin padaku

"Hm, bagus, talkshow-nya tidak terasa membosankan.."

"Changmin bilang kau ingin mencoba belajar dari talkshow ini, kalau begitu, apa yang kami lakukan tadi cukup untuk mengajarimu?" Si—Siwon bertanya padaku!

"Ne, aku sedikit mengerti bahwa membuat talkshow lebih seru juga termasuk hal yang penting, jadi penonton tidak bosan menontonnya."

"Kau benar Kibum-ssi, kau pintar, kau mampu belajar dengan cepat, jika kau mengalami kesulitan, jangan ragu untuk berkonsultasi padaku.." o—omo, Siwon memujiku! Tenang saja Choi Siwon, aku tidak akan ragu untuk berkonsultasi SETIAP HARI! Hahaha.

"Ehm, begitu pula padaku hyung.." Changmin menyadarkanku

"Baiklah, kamshamnida Siwon-sunbae dan Changmin.." aku membungkukkan badanku

"Tak usah seformal itu padaku, panggil saja aku Siwon, apalagi kau cucu dari kim harabeoji—kakek kibum—beliau orang yang berjasa banyak dalam hidupku.."

"Arraseo, mungkin...Siwon...hyung? aku lebih muda 1 tahun darimu..."

"Ne, gwaenchana...gwaechana" oh, gesture siwon keluar!

"Siwon kau masih punya jadwal syuting dan Changmin-ssi, Jungseok-ssi sudah memanggilmu.."

"Ne, aku segera kesana, annyeong Kibum-hyung..." Changmin berlari meninggalkan kami.

"Hm, Kibum-ah, bolehkah sekali-kali aku ehm...pergi ke rumahmu?"

"Untuk?"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa...ha—hanya ingin mengunjungi harabeoji-mu d—dan juga aku bisa mengajarimu akting...jika kau mau.." dia malu-malu atau...ehm, gengsi? Terserahlah, satu hal yang pasti, dia manis sekali!

"Tentu saja..." kau boleh datang setiap hari jika kau mau Choi Siwon.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu..annyeong..."

Mereka—Siwon dan Junghoon, berjalan meninggalkanku. Merasa sudah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

* * *

"Baiklah, latihannya cukup sampai disini..."

Fuh, aku baru saja selesai menjalankan latihan di SM. Aku mengambil HP-ku ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Jongjin.

_From : Jongjin_

_Kibum-ah,apa kau masih ada di tempat latihan? Aku yakin Ryeowook belum pulang, karena noona-ku juga belum. Bisakah kau meminta Ryeowook untuk membawa data yang diberikan songsaenim kemarin? Aku mencoba menghubunginya tetapi tidak dia angkat, pesanku juga tidak dibalas._

Heh? Baiklah, aku membalas pesan Jongjin.

_To : Jongjin_

_Aku baru saja selesai latihan. Baiklah, akan kusampaikan._

Aku mengambil tas selempangku dan mengucapkan salam ke semua trainee disana. Aku meninggalkan ruang latihanku. Sesuai yang diminta Jongjin, aku menuju ke ruang latihan vokal. Sudah agak sepi, sepertinya para trainee sudah pulang, tetapi lampu ruangannya masih menyala.

TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk pintu. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

TOK TOK

Untuk kedua kalinya aku mengetuk pintu, namun tetap tidak ad jawaban. Apa mereka semua sudah pulang?

"Mhhh..."

Heh? Itu suara Ryeowook kan? Berarti dia masihmada di dalam. Mungkin aku langsung masuk sajakah? Terserah, aku meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Ryeo-"

...Ige mwoya? Ryeowook sedang berciuman dengan seorang...namja? Apa jangan-jangan itu 'yeojachingu' yang dimaksud Ryeowook?

"...Permisi..."

"Ki..kibum?! A..ani, tunggu..aku bisa jelaskan ini.."

"Siapa dia wookie-ah?" Namja itu bertanya kepada ryeowook

"Chi...chingu-ku, maaf kibum-ah, maaf..."

Ryeowook terisak, sepertinya dia takut aku akan membencinya. Tadinya aku ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini, aku telah mengganggu mereka, tetapi melihat keadaan Ryeowook, sebaiknya aku tinggal disini dulu.

"Maaf kenapa?"

"a..aku..."

"Uljima, wookie-ah, biar hyung yang jelaskan...apa kau Kim Kibum?" namja yangmencium Ryeowook tadi mengelus kepala Ryeowook dan menatapku tajam.

"ne, aku kim kibum..." mengapa ia bisa tahu namaku?

"Kau teman Jongjin kan? Aku hyung Jongjin, Kim Jongwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung, sekaligus...namjachingu Ryeowook."

"Oh..."

Ternyata dugaan awalku benar. Ryeowook memiliki sedikit penyimpangan adn ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Ryeowook bisa setakut ini. Mungkin ada suatu'kejadian' yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hanya itu responmu? Terserah bila kau ingin membenci Ryeowook, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya!"

Wow, seorang seme yang membela ukenya. Jiwa fujoshi-ku bangkit. Aku terharu, tapi aku tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk begitu. Aku tidak membenci Ryeowook, tapi...aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sudah sungie-hyung...ada apa mencariku Kibum-ah?" aku tahu Ryeowook mencoba tenang.

"...tadi Jongin memintaku untuk memberitahukanmu agar membawa data yang diberikan songsaenim kepadamu besok.."

"Ne...arraseo..se..sekali lagi, mianhae Kibum-ah, jeongmal mianhae.."

"...gwaechana...aku..tidak membencimu..." semoga saja senyumku bisa menenangkannya

"Jinja...?"

"ne.."

"Go..gomawo...!"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, lanjutkan 'aktivitas' kalian tadi.."

Kekekeke, selamat bersenang-senang Kim Ryeowook.

"YA! Kami tidak melakukan 'itu'!"

* * *

"MWOYA?! SEMUANYA TERBONGKAR BEGITU SAJA?!"

Jongjin membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya bahwa aku sudah tahu soal namjachingu Ryeowook yang selama ini berusaha ia sembunyikan-meski gagal total, menurutku. Jongjin terlihat menyesal meminta bantuanku kemarin. Dari tadi ia terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya dan meminta maaf ke Ryeowook. Ryeowook? Dia sudah mengucapkam 'gwaenchana' berpuluh-puluh kali.

"Jongjin-ah, apa hyung-mu berkuliah disini?" semoga ini bisa menghentikkan Jongjin untuk terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya.

"tidak, hyung-ku berkuliah di tempat lain."

"Ah, arraseo."

"Tetap saja, mianhae Ryeowook-ah, jeongmal mianhae.."

"aigoo, gwaenchana Jongjin-ah.."

Jongjin mulai lagi. Untung saja songsaenim datang. Setidaknya itu bisa menghentikan Jongjin untuk berbicara.

* * *

Hm, berdiam dirumah memang membosankan, hari ini hari sabtu. Aku sedang tidak ada jam kuliah dan latihan baru dimulai nanti sore. Jadi, sedari tadi aku hanya berbaring di tempat tidruku tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Lagi-lagi aku sendirian. Appa dan ahjussi lagi-lagi sedang bekerja, Saehee pergi bersama temannya, eomma sedang berbelanja, sedangkan harabeoji sedang beristirahat di kamar beliau.

_TING TONG_

Bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku segera turun untuk membukakan pintu. Sepertinya ada tamu. Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan...di depanku ada seorang namja dengan gangguan pendengarannya. CHOI SIWON!

"...permisi.."

"Siwon-hyung...? Ada apa?"

"Aniyo, hanya ingin berkunjung saja..apa kim harabeoji ada?"

"Harabeoji sedang..."

"Ah, siwonnie?"

"Kim harabeoji!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati harabeoji baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ternyata tujuan Siwon hanya ingin bertemu harabeoji. Seandainya saja Siwon mencariku, bukan harabeoji. Siwon dan harabeoji duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Aku tidak ingin menggangu mereka. Siwon terlihat rindu kepada harabeoji. Mereka pasti sangat dekat. Aku berjalan ke dapur dan menuangkan minum untuk mereka berdua.

"ini, silahkan diminum Siwon-hyung, harabeoji.."

"Gomawo.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu..."

Aku berjalan ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarku. Haah, aku menghela nafas dan menatap poster super besar siwon yang ada di kamarku. Seharusnya aku bersyukur, Siwon kenal denganku. Aku sudah bisa dibilang beruntung. Apa yang kuharapkan. Aish.

Aku kembali berbaring di tempat tidurku, melakukan hal yang kulakukan sebelum siwon datang., berbaring dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

_TOK TOK_

"Boleh aku masuk, kibum?"

Siwon? Dengan tampang malasku, aku membuka pintu kamarku. Terpampanglah sosok seorang Choi Siwon yang sedang memandangiku.

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin melihat kamarmu saja, bolehkah?"

"boleh saja.."

Siwon masuk ke kamarku. Aku pun menutup pintu. Tunggu...sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.

"WAH, INI KAN POSTERKU!" terdengar suara teriakkan seorang Choi Siwon

Uh-oh, AKU LUPA SOAL POSTER SUPER BESAR SIWON YANG BERADA DI KAMARKU!

"Kau fansku kah?" Siwon melihatku dengan tampan heboh versi derp-nya.

"...bisa dibilang begitu.." aku meraih tengkukku.

"Gomawo!" Siwon memelukku. Sekali lagi. SIWON MEMELUKKU.

"Ch..cheonma..."

TOK TOK

"apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Itu suara harabeoji. Siwon segera membuka pintu dan menarik harabeoji untuk masuk. Kemudian, ia menunjuk poster dirinya yang ada di kamarku itu. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

"Lihatlah harabeoji, kibummie memasang posterku di kamarnya!" mwo? 'Kibummie'?

"ne, ne..."

"dan, bummie bilang, dia fansku!"

Semoga saja harabeoji tidak shock mendengar bahwa aku mengidolakan seorang namja.

"benarkah kibum-ah?"

"ne.."

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Tiba-tiba, kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus kepalaku. Aku menoleh dan kudapati harabeoji tersenyum padaku.

"ada apa hm?"

"tidak apa-apa..."

"Seandainya saja harabeoji tahu kau mengidolakan Siwon, harabeoji akan mengenalkanmu padanya."

Tiba-tiba aku menyesal. Seandainya saja aku memberitahukan ini pada harabeoji, aku pasti tidak akan mengalami galau berkepanjangan.

"Kibum, harabeoji, sini, sini"

Siwon telah duduk di kasurku. Ia menepuk kasurku, mengisyaratkan agar aku dan harabeoji duduk disana. Aku menutup pintu. Kemudian, aku ikut duduk di kasurku. Siwon tersenyum padaku, menampakkan dimple-nya. Manis sekali.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menjadi fans-ku?" siwon bertanya padaku.

"Entahlah, dari dulu, aku menyukai dunia akting, kemudian aku menonton dramamu, saat itulah aku menyukai aktingmu, kau hebat.."

Kami bertiga pun bertukar cerita. Siwon terlihat sangat heboh saat bercerita, lengkap dengan gesture dan wajah derp-nya. Ternyata beginikah sosok asli Choi Siwon? Dia agak manja-dan itu membuat dia terlihat imut. Di depan kamera, ia terlihat sempurna. Namun, ia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang pastinya tidak selalu sempurna. Yeongweonhi saranghae Choi Siwon.

* * *

"Kim Kibum, kau dipanggil Lee Sooman-sajangnim."

Latihanku terhenti sejenak saat seorang staff SM memanggilku. Aku menikuti namja itu menuju kantor Lee Sooman-ssi. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'Lee Sooman'. Lee Sooman adalah petinggi SM dan juga pendiri manajemen yang telah menghasilkan idol dengan bakat yang hebat. Mengapa ia memanggilku? Apa karena aku sempat bolos?

"permisi.."

Aku masuk ke ruangan itu. Namja yang mengantarku tadi hanya menunggu di depan. Aku berjalan mendekati meja Lee Sooman-ssi dan menghadapnya.

"Apa kau Kim Kibum?" Sooman-ssi menatapku

"ne.."

Kemudian ia tersenyum padaku, ada apa?

"Kim Kibum-ssi..."

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N:

Sekian part 4-nya, mungkin untuk part 5 saya masih akan telat updatenya, karena UTS di sekolah saya masih berlangsung. Last, mind reviewing? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Idol (Part 5)**

**Warn : BL, A SIBUM FF, KEBANYAKAN KIBUM POV, TYPO BERTEBARAN, OOC**

A/N :

Annyeong ini part 5nya. Maaf saya updatenya telat *bow*. Ada sedikit kendal saat bikin ff ini jadi telat di update. :( Makasihbuntuk review n sarannya ya ^^ saya masih pemula, belum begitu mengerti dunia tulis menulis, jadi maaf kalau FF ini masih banyak kekurangan.

Untuk **karinchoi**-ssi, saya SMstan dan saya suka semua idol SM ^^ tapi first and ulimat bias saya Taemin hehehe. ^^

Dan untuk** Fleur**-ssi saya sudah pernah ke korea hehehe tapi saya sendiri juga masih belum kenal banyak soal tempat-tempat di korea. ^^

Oh iya, bagi yang ingin mengetahui informasi tentang saya, bisa cek di profil. Udah saya update. ^^

-HAPPY READING-

_Kibum's POV_

"Kim Kibum-ssi...begini..." Sooman-ssi menatapku sambil tersenyum

"Ne?"

"Apa kau ingin mencoba bermain di drama?"

M—mwo? Bermain di drama? Tentu saja aku mau. Berakting adalah impianku! Apalagi jika bersama Siwon. Hahahaha..ha...ha..ha...oke, itu tidak mungkin. Tidak akan ada orang atau masyarakat awam yang menerima drama yaoi disini.

"Boleh saja..."

"Baguslah, aku dengar dari pelatihmu, aktingmu sangat bagus, dari yang kutahu, kau juga punya cukup banyak pengalaman akting, kau berasal dari jurusan seni teater bukan?"

"Ne.."

"Ini..."

Sooman-ssi menyerahkan sebuah script drama padaku. Aku melihat kertas berisikan dialog-dialog ini. Yang pertama kulihat adalah pemainnya, aku tidak peduli dengan judulnya hahaha. Hem, drama romance-comedy. Yang pasti, straight. Jadi, ada pemeran utama wanitanya. Dia adalah Lee Siyoung, kemudian pemeran utama prianya Choi Siwon. Tunggu...apa aku tidak salah baca? CH—CHOI SIWON?!

"Karena kau juga belum resmi debut, aku belum bisa memposisikanmu di peran penting. Kau akan menjadi cameo disini, tapi manfaatkan kesempatan ini. Jadikan ini pengalaman untukmu. Aku ingin melihat aktingmu secara langsung. Pastikan kau tidak mengecewakanku arra?"

"Baiklah.."

"Kau hanya muncul di satu adegan saja, memang sedikit, kau hanya seorang namja yang bekerja di sebuah cafe yang sama dengan Choi Siwon. Ah, kau kenal Siwon bukan? Dia sunbae-mu.."

"Ya, aku mengenalnya..."

"Baiklah, itu saja yang ingin aku bicarakan, bawa script drama itu dan berlatihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku tidak ingin kau menganggap enteng hal ini karena kau hanya cameo!"

"Ne, algeuseumnida.."

"Kembali ke tempat latihanmu.."

"Kamshamnida Lee Sooman-sajangnim..."

Aku membungkukkan badanku. Aku segera saja menuju keluar ruangan. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah panggilan dari Sooman-ssi membuatku menoleh kearahnya.

"Kim Kibum..."

"Ne?"

"Datang saja ke lokasi syuting bila kau sempat dan amati akting sunbae-mu, cobalah belajar dengan mengamati langsung, jangan hanya belajar saat latihan.."

"Ya, aku mengerti.."

Aku melanjutkan acara mari-kembali-ke-tempat-latihan-ku. Sekali lagi aku dikejutkan dengan hal yang tak bisa kubayangkan. Aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan berakting bersama Siwon! Ani, mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku mendapatkan kesempatan berakting di drama Siwon! Ah, bahagia sekali rasanya. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum diwajahku ini. Biarkan saja orang-orang meanggap-ku gila, yang penting, aku bahagia! Hahaha.

-IDOL-

Latihan telah selesai. Saat ini kami semua—aku dan trainee yang lain. Sedang beristirahat sebelum beranjak pulang. Senyumku masih tidak bisa hilang sedari tadi. Ah, tidak bisa dibayangkan. Aku akan datang setiap syuting diadakan, sooman-ssi, tenang saja.

"Kim Kibum?" panggilan dari Donghae-hyung membuyarkan lamunanku

"...Ne?"

"Aigoo, ada apa denganmu? Kau terus-terusan memasang senyummu sejak kau kembali dari ruangan Sooman-ssi..."

"Nan gwaechana..."

"Hmm, jinja? Apa yang dikatakannya padamu sampai-sampai kau seperti mengalami gangguan jiwa? Bisa kupastikan itu bukan karena kau tidak hadir kemarin.."

"Ne, memang bukan..." aku membalas donghae-hyung dengan senyum sumingrahku

"Lantas apa?"

"Percayakah kau jika aku ditawari berakting di sebuah drama?"

"MWOYA?!" donghae-hyung refleks berteriak dengan wajah kagetnya. Para trainee memandang sejenak ke arah kami, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan hyung yang satu ini.

"Pelankan suaramu hyung..."

"Ta—tapi kau tidak becanda kan?"

"tidak, aku serius, aku menjadi cameo, peranku masih sedikit..."

"Tetap saja, mendapat tawaran seperti itu dari Sooman-ssi bukanlah hal yang mudah! Jujur, menurutku, itu pertanda kau akan debut..."

"Mwo? Debut? Tidak mungkin secepat itu hyung, aku tahu training disini memakan waktu lama."

"Atau tidak, kau sudah diincar sooman-ssi, mungkin kau targetnya.."

"Yah, semoga saja..."

"Hmm, baiklah, hyung pulang dulu, kibum, hwaiting! Jangan menganggap enteng meski kau hanya cameo arraseo?"

"arra.."

Donghae-hyung menepuk bahuku—untuk memberi semangat dan ia pun meninggalkanku. Para trainee sudah pulang, sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Aku tidak ingin bertemu 'sesuatu' jika aku sendirian di gedung yang cukup besar ini.

-IDOL-

_CLECK_

"Aku pulang.."

"Ah, selamat datang Kibum..."

Harabeoji menyapaku. Beliau sedang menonton TV. Aku meletakkan sepatu dan jaketku. Kemudian aku duduk di samping harabeoji. Keluargaku yang lain tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Kemana mereka?

"Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka semua berada di kamar masing-masing, mungkin sedang beristirahat.."

"hmm..."

Ah, begitukah? Memang, saat ini aku pulang cukup telat juga. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam. Jelas saja mereka sudah tidur. Latihan akhir-akhir ini memang cukup keras. Aku memang lelah, tetapi ada baiknya jika aku menemani harabeoji sebentar. Mengingat beliaulah yang bisa membuatku dengan Siwon menjadi lebih dekat.

"Harabeoji...kau..tidak tidurkah?"

"Aku uhuk uhuk, tidak bisa tidur uhuk uhuk..."

Harabeoji terbatuk-batuk. Apa beliau baik-baik saja? Aku segera mengambil air putih dari dapur dan memberikannya kepada harabeoji.

"Minumlah..." aku memberikan minum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung harabeoji

"Gomawo Kibum...uhuk uhuk..."

"Harabeoji, gwaechana?"

"Nan gwaechana..uhuk uhuk...hanya...tersedak..uhuk...ya, tersedak..."

Aku tidak yakin bahwa harabeoji tersedak. Tapi jika harabeoji bilang dia baik-baik saja..yah...berarti dia memang baik-baik saja. Aku ingin bercerita kepada harabeoji soal drama yang kudapat hari ini. hahaha.

"Em..harabeoji, bolehkah aku...bercerita?

Harabeoji tersenyum padaku, "Tentu saja..."

"tadi, aku mendapat tawaran bermain di drama.."

"Hmm, bagus-bagus..."

"...tapi aku hanya menjadi cameo.."

"Tak apa-apa Kibum-ah, semuanya memang harus dimulai dari yang paling dasar dulu, tunjukkanlah semua kemampuanmu, harabeoji yakin, kau adalah calon aktor besar..."

"jinja?" C—calon aktor besar?

"Ne.." harabeoji mengelus kepalaku lembut, benar-benar membuatku tenang.

"..hmm...aku berakting di drama...Siwon..." bisa kurasakan kedua pipiku memanas saat menyebutkan nama Siwon

"Siwonnie? Hmm, belajarlah dari dia.."

"Ne..."

Aku tersenyum kepada harabeoji. Hmm, aku baru menyadarinya, ini pertama kalinya aku tersenyum pada harabeoji. Beliau membuatku tenang disampingnya. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa bila aku bercerita padanya eoh?

-IDOL-

_Author's POV_

Suasana siang hari ini cerah, meski cuaca yang dingin masih setia menemani. Rumah di daerah Seoul itu terlihat sepi. Jelas saja, hampir semua penghuni rumah keluarga Kim sedang menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing. Menyisakan seorang lansia sendirian. Kim harabeoji hanya membaca koran di ruang tamu, melihat berita-berita teraktual.

Kim harabeoji membuka bagian infortaiment. Terpampang foto seorang idol yang dikenal olehnya. Choi Siwon. Di sebelah foto Siwon ada foto aktris bernama Lee Siyoung—lawan main Siwon di dramanya. Kim harabeoji tersenyum membaca artikel yang berisi tentang drama baru Siwon. Inikah drama yang akan diperankan cucunya—kibum?

_TING TONG_

"uhuk. Uhuk.."

Mendengar bel rumah yang berbunyi, kim harabeoji meletakkan korannya dan bermaksud membuka pintu. Meski suara batuk masih terus mengiringinya.

_TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG_

Bel tersebut di bunyikan berulang-ulang. Sepertinya tamu tersebut bukan tipe orang yang sabaran. Kim harabeoji hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah tamu yang satu ini. Sepertinya beliau sudah tahu siapa orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

_CLECK_

"Siwonnie uhuk uhuk, ada apa? Uhuk uhuk, silahkan masuk..uhuk uhuk"

Seorang Choi Siwon berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum sumingrahnya. Sepertinya dia terlihat sangat bahagia melihat Kim Harabeoji. Segera saja namja dengan tinggi sekitar 180cm itu masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim. Kim harabeoji menuju sofa ruang tamu dan duduk. Sedari tadi beliau terus terbatuk. Siwon yang melihat keadaan harabeoji kesayangannya itu, langsung berlari dan mengambil air minum di dapur.

"Ini, minumlah.."

"uhuk uhuk, gomawo Siwonnie..."

Siwon menepuk-nepuk punggung Kim harabeoji. Air putih di dalam gelas bening itu sudah habis, tetapi suara batuk dari lansia berusia 80 tahun itu masih terdengar. Siwon menatap khawatir kim harabeoji.

"Apa harabeoji baik-baik saja?"

"Gwaenchana siwonnie, uhuk uhuk, hanya sedikit batuk saja, akhir-akhir ini memang sering begitu.."

"Sebaiknya harabeoji segera periksa kedokter.."

"Ne,ne, beberapa minggu yang lalu aku sempat ke dokter uhuk uhuk, dan dokter bilang aku baik-baik saja uhuk uhuk, gwaenchana...gwaenchana..."

"...itu kan beberapa minggu yang lalu harabeoji...pergilah sekali lagi, aku akan mengantarkanmu.."

"tidak usah...jangan menghawatirkanku, ini hanya batuk biasa..."

"hum..."

"ah Siwonnie..."

"Ne?"

"kau tahu, kibum akan bermain di dramamu,meski hanya sebagai cameo.."

"ah iya, benar..."

"Begini...jagalah Kibum baik-baik..."

"Eoh? Selama drama itu? Tentu saja, tidak usah khawatir harabeoji! Serahkan semuanya pada Choi Siwon hehehe..."

Siwon berkata dengan bangga. Tak lupa juga dengan gesture-nya. Kim harabeoji yang melihat tingkah namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti cucunya sendiri ini, hanya tersenyum dengan lembut. Tersirat makna kepercayaan yang sangat besar dimata Kim harabeoji.

"tidak hanya saat drama Siwonnie, kalau bisa, jagalah Kibum untuk seterusnya, dia bukan tipikal anak yang terbuka, bahkan dirumah ini, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang mengetahui masalah yang dialaminya..."

"Jinja?"

"Ne, sepertinya ia menyukai—ah ani, maksudku sepertinya ia ingin menjadi temanmu, selama ini dia terus bercerita soal drama kalian dengan bahagianya, jarang sekali aku melihat Kibum tersenyum dengan lepas seperti itu..."

Sepertinya Kim harabeoji mengetahui rahasia yang susah payah disembunyikan Kibum eoh?

"Arraseo, aku akan menjadi temannya! Hehehe.."

"Dia mungkin terlihat kuat diluar, tapi aku yakin dia tidak sekuat yang kita bayangkan.."

"Tenang saja harabeoji! Choi Siwon akan berusaha melindungi Kim Kibum!"

"Ne, ne, Choi Siwon memang hebat..."

"Tentu saja hahaha, ah aku harus pergi harabeoji, ada jadwal yang menungguku, aku permisi!"

Siwon melirik jam tangannya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Segera saja Siwon berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan berpamitan kepada Kim Harabeoji yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aigoo, anak itu tidak berubah, tetap polos..."

'_Aku serius Choi Siwon, jagalah Kibummie, aku tidak bisa berada disisinya selama yang kau bisa...'_

-IDOL-

_Kibum's POV_

"KYAA, CHOI SIWON!"

Pagi ini terjadi keributan yang cukup hebat di Inha. Bagaimana tidak, mahasiswa yang hanya masuk 2 kali dalam satu semester, hari ini terlihat hadir di kelas. Seperti rumor yang pernah kudengar, kedatangan seorang Choi Siwon mengundang acara fan signing. Sekarang ini, berpuluh-puluh yeoja sedang menghadang Siwon untuk masuk ke kelas dan meminta tanda tangannya. Aigoo, seorang idol memang berbeda eoh?

"Annyeong Kibummie!"

M—mwo?! Apa aku tidak salah? Sekarang ini Siwon sedang berdiri di depan mejaku dan...MENYAPAKU?! Aku tahu sekarang ini Jongjin dan Ryeowook sedang memandangiku. Jelas saja, aku didatangi seorang idol.

"Oh, Siwon-hyung, annyeong haseyo..."

"Hehehe, aku akan duduk disini.." ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan dimple-nya

Siwon meletakkan tas ranselnya di kursi yang berada didepanku dan duduk disana. Dia langsung duduk disana. Aku tahu masih banyak yeoja yang melihatnya, begitu pula kedua chingu-ku yang masih terdiam melihat aku dan Siwon. Siwon berbalik dan tersenyum padaku, entah apa maksudnya. Aku hanya membalas senyumnya. Kemudian idol di depanku itu berbalik lagi.

"Kibum-ah.."Jongjin menoel-noel lenganku

"hm?"

"K—kau mengenal Siwon-sunbae? Se—sejak kapan? Apa karena itu kau bertanya padaku dulu?" Ryeowook berbisik padaku dan membulatkan matanya seolah tidak percaya.

"Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu Ryeowook-ah..."

"Ya, kenapa tidak beritahu aku bahwa kau kenal pada orang sehebat dia?!" Aigoo Jongjin-ah, apa harus kau ku kenalkan pada Changmin juga?

"Kibummie..." kali ini sang idol yang memanggilku dengan panggilan yang err, imut. CHOI. SIWON. MEMANGGILKU. 'KIBUMMIE'. Tolong tahan aku agar tidak pingsan

"Mwo—mwoya? 'Ki—Kibummie'?! Sebenarnya sedekat apa kau dengannya hei Kim Kibum?" Kedua chingu-ku berbisik dibelakangku. Semoga siwon tidak mendengar ocehan mereka.

"Wae hyung?"

"Hem, aniyo, ini soal kim harabeoji..."

"Harabeoji?"

"Ne, bawalah dia ke dokter, sepertinya kondisinya kurang baik.." wajah siwon menjadi muram, tapi dia tetap tampan. Aihhh.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar juga. Harabeoji sering terbatuk-batuk akhir-akhir ini. Beliau juga sering merasa lelah.

"kau benar..."

"Dan, dan..! kau akan berakting di dramaku bukan?!" heh? Tiba-tiba dia menjadi antusias kembali. Aigoo, namja ini lucu sekali. Jika diizinkan, aku pasti sudah mencubit pipinya, memelukknya, menciuminya dan—oh oke, imajinasiku sudah keterlaluan.

"Ne.."

"Wah~ hehehe senang sekali rasanya bisa berakting denganmu Kibummie!" oh choi siwon, berhentilah memanggilku begitu bila kau tak ingin aku pingsan ditempat dan lagi pula, seharusnya akulah yang bilang begitu.

"Hmm, aku juga hyung, mohon kerjasamanya..."

Tak lama kemudian, songsanim masuk ke kelas. Siwon tersenyum padaku sebelum ia berbalik ke depan. Jongjin dan Ryeowook masih setia dengan wajah bengong mereka. Oh, ayolah.

-IDOL-

Jam kuliah sudah selesai. Murid-murid sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Begitu pula Choi Siwon yang sedari tadi sudah cukup membuat banyak yeoja histeris. Aku cukup bahagia sehariannya ini. Bayangkan saja, selama lebih dari setengah hari ini aku bersama Choi Siwon! Cara berjalannya, suaranya, senyumannya, ah, dia benar-benar bisa membunuhku dengan pesonanya! Jika saja kemampuan menenangkan diriku kuhilangkan, aku pasti sudah tertawa nista dan berteriak bagaikan yeoja.

"Annyeong Bummie!" Siwon melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil menunjukkan senyumnya sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan ruangan ini—menyisakan aku dengan Ryeowook dan Jongjin.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan ini pada kami?" Ryeowok menatap kedua mataku

"Benar, 'Kibummie'..." Jongjin memberikan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'Kibummie'

Oke, sepertinya kedua chingu-ku akan menginterogasiku soal Siwon.

"Hm? Soal apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa dekatnya Kibum-ah.." Ryeowook menghela nafas

"Kakekku jauh lebih dekat dengannya.."

"Mwo? Kakekmu? Jadi karena itulah kau bisa kenal dengannya."

"yang mengenalkanku dengannya bukan kakekku tapi—"

"Kibum-hyung!"

Suara yang merdu memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan namja super tinggi berjalan ke arah kami tiga. Changmin? Ada apa?

"SH—SHIM CHANGMIN!" kedua chingu-ku kembali terkejut

"Ne?" Changmin hanya memandang bingung Jongjin dan Ryeowook

Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengenalkan mereka kepada Changmin lagi eoh?

"Sudahlah, ada apa Changmin?"

"tidak, apa kau akan ke tempat latihan setelah ini? aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi bersama.."

"Ne boleh, dengan Ryeowook juga.."

"Ryeowook?" ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan kedua chingu-ku.

"Dia Ryeowook dan ini Jongjin. Mereka temanku."

"Annyeong Shim Changmin-ssi.."

"Hahaha, tak usah seformal itu, kajja!"

-IDOL-

"Yak, kamera sudah siap!"

Hari ini adalah hari dimana syuting drama siwon akan diadakan. Aku datang ke tempat syuting karena mereka akan mengambil adeganku. Aku merasa senang tapi juga gugup. Bayangkanlah aku harus berakting di depang Siwon.

"hhfft..." aku berusaha meredam tawa nistaku

Aku sudah didandani dengan seragam pelayan suatu cafe. Dialog-ku tidak banyak, jadi mudah menghapalkannya. Aku mempersiapkan diriku. Aku hanya namja biasa disini, bukan namja pendiam. Aku harus menjadi pelayan yang ramah.

"Baiklah, semuanya bersiap-siap ditempat!"

Aku bersiap ditempatku—meja kasir dicafe tempat syuting. Sang sutradara memulai syutingnya. Kamera mulai berjalan. Sepertinya yang seharusnya aku lakukan, aku berkutak-katik dibelakang meja kasir, layaknya seorang pelayan. Kemudian Siwon berjalan masuk ke cafe tersebut.

"_Annyeong haseyo"_ aku mengucapkan dialogku dan tersenyum kepada Siwon

"_Annyeong haseyo, saya ingin bertanya soal lowongan pekerjaan yang tertulis di depan sana.."_

"_Ah ne, tunggu sebentar, sajangnim!" _Aku berlari ke belakang dan memanggil orang yang memerankan tokoh pemilik cafe ini.

Berikutnya Siwon berbincang-bincang kepada sang pemilik cafe. Dialog-ku selesai sampai disini. Sungguh peran yang singkat. Aku kembali melakukan pekerjaan seorang pelayan. Sekarang seharusnya giliran sang pemeran wanita—Lee Siyoung—masuk dan terkejut melihat Siwon.

"_Mwo bagaimana kau bisa berada disini namja aneh?!"_ Siyoung membentak Siwon seperti yang ada di naskah

"_YA! Siapa yang namja aneh?! Aku hanya mencari pekerjaan!"_

Aku kagum melihat akting Siwon. Ekspresi marahnya, seperti bukan Siwon yang biasanya—Siwon yang agak manja. Siwon seperti orang lain. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak terima dengan perkataan Lee Siyoung. Hebat, ini lebih keren daripada yang kulihat di TV-ku. Siwon memang berbakat. Siyoung juga tidak kalah hebat dengan Siwon. Sepertiya, aku harus berlatih lebih banyak lagi.

"CUT!" sang sutradara menyudahi adegan ini

"YAK Kerja bagus! Tidak ada kesalahan sedikit pun, seperti yang bisa kuduga dari seorang Choi Siwon dan Lee Siyoung. Kita istirahat sejenak, setelah itu kita ambil adegan selanjutnya."

"Kamshamnida.." para pemeran mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang sutradara

Aku mengambil air minum yang berada di tasku. Apa sebaiknya aku mengajak Siwon untuk ngobrol soal drama ini eoh? Aku mencari sosok Choi Siwon.

"Siyoung-ssi, ini air minum.."

"Gomawo, Siwon-ssi.."

Ah, ternyata dia sedang berbicara dengan Siyoung. Senyum yang indah terus terukir di wajah Siwon. Dia tampak bahagia dan juga dewasa. Sepertinya dia lebih nyaman berada didekat Siyoung. Dia benar-benar memperlakukan Siyoung dengan baik. Aku iri, jujur saja. Siwon tak pernah begitu baik denganku. Saat denganku, Choi Siwon hanyalah seperti anak manja. Apa aku tidak bisa membuatnya nyaman?

"hhh.." aku menghela nafas

"Kibummie!" Siwon?

Benar saja, Siwon datang menghampiriku. Dia tersenyum padaku, tapi bukan senyuman seperti yang ia berikan kepada Siyoung. Senyuman yang polos dan murni, seperti anak-anak. Nah, Siwon tidak mungkin memperlakukanku seperti dia memperlakukan Siyoung.

"Ne hyung?"

"Hehehe, aku suka dengan aktingmu Bummie!"

"Ah gomawo hyung, aktingmu juga.." aku sedikit tersenyum

"Hehehe.."

Kami berdua terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa kata-kata yang harus kukeluarkan. Mungkin inikah yang membuat Siwon tak nyaman denganku? Ah aku memang tidak pandai berkata-kata. Seandainya saja aku bisa dengan mudahnya mengobrol dengan Siwon seperti Siyoung-ssi. Mengapa sulit sekali bagiku untuk berbicara? Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini, aish..

"Ah Kibummie, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk adegan berikutnya, annyeong!" Siwon berlari meninggalkanku.

"A...ne...an..nyeong...hh..."

Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini.

-IDOL-

"Aku pulang..."

"Kibum-ah, kau sudah pulang?"

Eomma dan harabeoji menyambut kepulanganku dari tempat syuting. Syuting ternyata cukup melelahkan juga, tapi itu semua terasa menyenangkan. Aku segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu—tempat eomma dan harabeoji duduk. Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang cukup lelah ini. Eomma datang dari dapur dan memberikanku segelas air putih.

"Terima kasih eomma..." aku meminum air putih itu.

"Bagaimana syutingnya?" harabeoji bertanya padaku

Aku tersenyum kepada harabeoji, "Melelahkan tapi terasa menyenangkan..."

"Hmm.." harabeoji membalas senyumku

"Anak eomma yang satu ini hebat eoh?" Eomma mengacak pelan rambutku

"aku tidak sehebat itu eomma, sunbae-ku jauh lebih hebat"

"Maka dari itu uhuk uhuk...belajarlah uhuk uhuk dari mereka..."

"Abeoji, gwaechana?" eomma menepuk-nepuk punggung harabeoji

Suara batuk harabeoji bertambah keras. Air minum dalam gelas harabeoji pun diteguknya sampai habis. Melihat hal itu, aku langsung saja mengambil air lagi di dapur. Anehnya batuk harabeoji masih saja terdengar, malah semakin keras. Eomma terlihat panik. Aku? Tentu saja aku panik, tetapi aku mencoba tenang. Dalam situasi seperti ini, panik hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"UHUK UHUK UHUK!"

"ABEOJI! KI—KIBUM-AH TELEPON AMBULANS SEKARANG!"

_To Be Continued_


End file.
